Amor por correspondência
by William McAboy
Summary: Harry descobre que está apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, mas não sabe se ela sente o mesmo e se o aceitará. Então decide conquistá-la atraves de cartas sem se identificar. Como Hermione se apaixonará pelo seu misterioso admirador secreto? sendo que está apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter? CLÁSSICO DE PINK POTTER, REESCRITO E ADAPTADO POR WILLIAM MCABOY
1. O presente

**Olá pessoal, estou de volta com mais uma excelente fanfic!**

**Esta história é de uma autora chamada Maria Rosa (Pink Potter aqui no ), que me autorizou a reescrevê-la e postá-la. Quero agradecê-la, e dizer que sou um eterno fã de suas histórias.**

**A fanfic é uma obra antiga, foi escrita no ano de 2005. A primeira vez que à li, foi em 2009, quando tinha 13 para 14 anos. Devo admitir que fiquei encantado pela história, além de ter sido a primeira fanfic que li. Eu nem sequer tinha uma conta no nessa época kkkkk.**

**Estou postando o primeiro capitulo agora, mas já reescrevi a história toda essa semana. Não vou postar tudo de uma vez, para deixar vocês ligados na fanfic. Então apenas esperem as postagens.**

**Se alguém lembrar da autora Pink Potter e dessa história, deixem seus reviews. Aqui está o link do perfil dela ( u/782469/Pink-Potter )  
**

**Boa leitura à todos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 -O presente**

* * *

**Faltava quase uma semana para o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Harry iria para seu sexto ano, entretanto nunca estivera tão desanimado com o regresso a escola quanto agora. Perdera seu querido padrinho numa batalha no ministério, sem falar no conteúdo da profecia que fora lhe revelado por Dumbledore antes das férias. Não conseguia se alegrar nem com as cartas de seus amigos, nem com o resultado dos N.O.M.s, no qual havia passado em todas as matérias com a nota máxima, exceto em poções. Desse modo, Harry poderia ingressar na escola preparatória de aurores.**

**Era 31 de julho, pouco mais que meia noite, Harry acabara de completar 16 anos. De repente uma coruja parou do lado de fora da janela de seu quarto, e trazia um pergaminho amarrado à uma caixinha.**

**Harry se levantou com preguiça, abriu a janela e pegou o conteúdo trazido pela coruja. Viu que era a de Hermione e deu um pequeno sorriso. Decidiu ver o que havia na caixa primeiro, e ao abrí-la encontrou um pequeno medalhão redondo preso à uma corrente que parecia de ouro, para colocar no pescoço. Não entendendo o presente decidiu ler a carta, com certeza a amiga explicara o que seria aquele medalhão.**

**"**_**Querido Harry...**_

_**Antes de tudo queria desejar-lhe feliz aniversario. Imaginei que nada que dissesse iria deixá-lo feliz, então pensei em te dar esse presente. Sei que ele não pode substituir ninguém, mas ao menos poderá sempre "tê-los" por perto. Para ver o que é basta segura-lo e pensar em seus pais e Sirius. Tente, voce não se arrependerá. Espero que goste.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Hermione."**_

**Harry hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu seguir a instrução da amiga. Pegou o medalhão e segurou, em seguida pensou nos seus pais e Sirius, um segundo depois ele sentiu a mão formigar e a abriu. O medalhão estava na palma de sua mão quando a parte superior se abriu. Nesse momento feixes de luz saíram e logo surgiu a imagem de Thiago, Lílian, Sirius e Harry ainda bebê. Era igual a foto do seu batizado que Sirius tinha lhe dado, mas não estava enquadrada em um papel. Harry não pôde deixar de se emocionar e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo sentiu bem. Era o melhor presente que já tinham lhe dado e seria eternamente grato a Hermione. Decidiu escrever-lhe imediatamente, para agradecer, mas sequer esperou o dia amanhecer. Pegou pergaminho e pena e começou a escrever. Em seguida entrou a carta a Edwiges que seguiu em direção a casa da amiga.**

* * *

**O sol estava nascendo quando Edwiges chegou à casa de Hermione, Ela dormia quando sentiu algo sobre seu corpo. Ao abrir os olhos notou alguma coisa caindo sobre sua barriga, pegou o pergaminho e notou que Edwiges estava na janela. A carta era de Harry.**

_**"Olá Hermione...**_

_**Confesso que hesitei em abrir seu presente, mas depois que o fiz me senti um pouco feliz. Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei, nunca me esquecerei dele... Nem de você. Obrigado.**_

_**Harry"**_

**Hermione sentiu-se imensamente feliz com a resposta de Harry. Desde a morte de Sirius ele estava extremamente monossilábico e frio nas cartas. Hermione não agüentou e também escreveu imediatamente para o amigo. em seguida entregou a carta a Edwiges. Assim que a coruja deixou seu quarto, deitou-se novamente. Ainda tinha algumas horas de sono.**

* * *

**Quando Harry acordou, desceu para comer alguma coisa antes que os Dursley acordassem. Tomou um pouco de café com umas torradas e voltou para se quarto. Ao chegar lá, viu que Edwiges já havia chegado e deixara um outro pedaço de pergaminho em cima de sau cama. Harry pegou o bilhete e começou a ler:**

_**"Harry,**_

_**Esse é um medalhão muito antigo que comprei a muito tempo no beco diagonal. Eu o usava quando estava com saudades de alguém da minha família. Nem pense em me devolver, me sentirei ofendida se tentar viu? Era meu sim, mas agora quero que fique com ele. Você pode ver qualquer pessoa por ele desde que a ame muito ou esteja sentindo sua falta. Ele reproduz imagens felizes que você tem na memória daquelas pessoas que você que ver. Cuide bem dele, ok?**_

_**Ps: Fico feliz por saber que gostou do meu presente!**_

_**Hermione"**_

**Harry pensou no quanto gostava da amiga. Ela deu-lhe um presente tão valioso e que com certeza gostava muito. Largou o pedaço de pergaminho em cima do movel ao lado do abajur, deitou-se novamente, então os pensamentos voltaram ao medalhão. Harry pegou o objeto e começou a admirá-lo.**

**Será que ele agora amava Hermione? Talvez fosse apenas amor de amigo, pensou ele. Mas então se lembrou de como se sentia bem ao lado dela, não era a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava com Cho, o que lhe fazia duvidar do significado desse "amor". Por outro lado ele não amava Cho, gostava dela, mas definitivamente não era amor. O que sentiria por Hermione então? Sentiu-se super preocupado quando ela foi atingida no ministério de magia, teve medo de perde-la, mas nunca tinha pensado que isso pudesse ser amor.**

**Os pensamentos estavam tão fixos em sua mente, que ele nem percebeu que estava segurando o medalhão. Sentiu sua mão formigar e em seguida viu o objeto se abrir e os feixes de luz surgiram. Pôde ver a amiga, foi quando estavam estudando na biblioteca. Reparou em como Hermione estava bonita e mais velha. Então assustou-se e largou o medalhão. Pegou a carta para ter certeza do que tinha concluído: "Você pode ver qualquer pessoa por ele desde que a ame muito". Amar... Amar Hermione? Harry sabia que gostava da amiga, mas era sua amiga, não podia amá-la.**

**Harry estava confuso, ficara pensando tanto nisso que nem sentiu o tempo passar.**


	2. De volta ao Largo Grimmauld

**Capitulo 2 - De volta ao Largo Grimmald**

* * *

**Harry olhou para o relógio, já eram quase nove e meia e ainda tinha que arrumar suas coisas. Às dez horas, Lupim e Tonks iriam buscá-lo e ele precisava se aprontar. Foi juntando suas roupas, livros, pergaminhos, enfim, tudo que levaria para Hogwarts. Terminado, ele se sentou e foi ai que algo lhe veio a mente: para onde iria? A toca? Ou será que o Largo Grimmauld? A idéia de voltar à casa do padrinho o assustou um pouco. Seria triste estar lá sem ele. E foi por pensar no seu retorno a casa dos Blacks, que Harry tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos, pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Quando faltava apenas um minuto para as dez, Harry fechou a gaiola de Edwiges e logo em seguida ouviu um barulho de passos pesados vindo em direção ao seu quarto e de repente sua porta foi aberta de forma extremamente violenta. Era Valter, que olhou enfurecido para o garoto.**

**- Vamos moleque! - apressou ele - Aquela gente disse que veio buscá-lo! - em seguida saiu à passos pesados.**

**Harry o seguiu arrastando seu malão e segurando a gaiola de sua coruja. Ao aparecer na escada viu que Tonks, Remo Lupin e Anastor Moody o esperavam. **

**- Harry... - Tonks imediatamente foi ajudar Harry com suas coisas - Como tem passado, querido?**

**- Bem! - Harry respondeu - E vocês?**

**- Estamos todos ótimos! - disse Lupin - Está pronto para voltar à Hogwarts?**

**- Sim! - respondeu ele.**

**- Então vamos indo, não suporto mais ficar na presença desses trouxas! - resmungou Moody olhando feio para os Dursleys, que retribuiram o olhar.**

**Harry, Remo, Tonks e Moody saíram pelos fundos da casa.**

**- Não iremos voando Harry... Vamos usar uma chave portal dessa vez! – Explicou Lupin**

**Moody pegando o que parecia ser um guarda-chuva trouxa.**

**- E para onde vamos? - Harry perguntou.**

**Para a sede da Ordem, Largo Grimmauld, numero doze! – respondeu Tonks.**

**Harry escutara o que menos queria ouvir naquele momento. Lupin reparou a tristeza se instalar no rosto dele.**

– **Vai ficar tudo bem Harry... Você sabe usar a chave portal certo? – ele perguntou para o jovem rapaz que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.**

**- Então vamos logo! – Moody falou enquanto tocava no guarda-chuva.**

**Em seguida, Harry, Lupin e Tonks fizeram o mesmo.**

**Sentiram algo os puxando e ao abrir os olhos estavam num beco escuro próximo a casa que sediava a Ordem da Fênix. Andaram um pouco, Moody olhava para todos os lados para ter certeza que não estavam sendo seguidos, e então passaram pela casa número onze e em seguida param antes de chegarem a número treze. Depois de pensarem no endereço, era assim que a porta se materializava, entraram.**

**Os quatros chegaram a sala e foram logo recebidos pela Sra. Weasley. Essa o abraçou com força e parecia feliz por ele estar ali.**

**- Harry querido, como você esta? Esta mais magro, não tem se alimentado direito? – ela perguntou preocupada. **

**- Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar! Onde estão Hermione e Rony? – Harry queria evitar perguntas ou comentários. Já estava sendo difícil estar ali, tudo que queria era ir pro quarto, mas para não ser mal-educado perguntou pelos amigos.**

**- Estão no quarto, querido! - respondeu a Sra Weasley - Você dividirá novamente o quarto com Rony. E Hermione está no mesmo com Gina. Pode subir para guardar suas coisas, em breve iremos almoçar.**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu Harry, em seguida começou a subir as escadas**

**- Te ajudo com as coisas Harry! – disse Tonks que subia levitando o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.**

**- Estou preocupada... Ele parece deprimido! - comentou a Sra. Weasley.**

**- Mas se ele perdeu o padrinho, Molly! Pelo visto ainda não se conformou! - explicava Lupin - E deve estar sendo duro para ele voltar para a casa onde passou os poucos momentos que teve com Sirius!**

**Molly apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de que concordara.**

**Chegando até porta do quarto, Tonks deixou as coisas de Harry que agradeceu, em seguida ela saiu. Harry Bateu, mas ninguém respondeu. Com certeza Rony não estava, ele aproveitaria para guardar suas coisas e ficar um pouco sozinho. Entrou, colocou o malão e a gaiola ao lado de sua cama, e deitou-se. Ficou por uns quinze minutos dessa maneira, quando de repente, a porta do quarto se abriu.**

**- Ei, porque não foi nos procurar? – Rony perguntava enquanto entrava no quarto.**

**- Estava meio cansado! – Harry respondeu ainda deitado.**

**- Harry, Tenta se animar um pouco cara! – encorajou Ron.**

**Harry então deu um pulo e sentou na cama, se lembrou que queria mostrar algo à Rony.**

**- Olha o que Hermione me deu de aniversario! – Harry falava sorrindo enquanto puxava o medalhão.**

**- E o que isso faz? – o ruivo perguntou intrigado. Alguma coisa de especial aquilo tinha que fazer, senão Harry não estaria tão feliz.**

**- Você vai ver! – Harry disse enquanto apertava o medalhão. Em seguida abriu a mão e os feixes de luz começaram a surgir.**

**O medalhão se abriu e a imagem do batizado de Harry estava novamente na frente dele. Rony olhava encantado.**

**- Harry, isso é incrível... Já ouvi falar dele, mas eles são muito raros! - explicava Ron - Pelo visto a Mione gosta realmente muito de voce, cara!**

**Ao ouvir isso, Harry lembrou-se da sua duvida. "Ela gosta muito de mim, será que ela me ama?" – pensou ele. Não podia ser, com certeza a amiga apenas gostava dele como um irmão. Tentava sempre afastar esses pensamentos da sua mente. Não era legal ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa de Hermione.**

**- Quer dizer que chega e nem vai falar conosco não é, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Gina entrando no quarto com Hermione.**

**Oi, como estão? – Harry perguntou se levantando da cama.**

**Bem e você? – Gina respondeu. Hermione apenas sorriu.**

**- Estou na mesma! - Harry respondeu - Estava mostrando o medalhão pro Rony!**

**- Nossa, Mione, voce deu seu medalhão para o Harry? – Gina perguntou sem acreditar, e Hermione a cutucou com força.**

**- Pelo visto você gostava muito dele... Tem certeza que não o quer de volta? – Harry perguntou estendendo o objeto para Hermione.**

**Gina estava totalmente constrangida ainda por ter dito aquilo.**

**- Eu acho que não escutei direito, ou será que foi o senhor que não deu a devida atenção a minha carta? - Hermione perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.**

**Harry não pode deixar de rir novamente, o que estava deixando Gina e Rony mais aliviados.**

**- Desculpe! - Harry se desculpou.**

**- Que não se repita! – Hermione tentava parecer seria.**

**A tarde foi tranquila, os amigos conversavam normalmente e Harry estava começando a se sentir melhor. A companhia de seus amigos estava fazendo ele se sentir melhor. Harry, percebeu que Hermione estava mais bonita, tinha feito algo diferente nos cabelos, o que tirou aquele volume de antes, seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido, e seus olhos não estiveram tão brilhantes. Ele ficou observando-a durante a conversa, e Rony e Gina perceberam.**

* * *

**À noite, depois do jantar, resolveram deitar logo, pois iriam cedo ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte.**

**No quarto em que estava com Harry, Rony que ainda não dormiu, então decidiu puxar conversa com o amigo.**

**- Harry, você está acordado? - perguntou o ruivo.**

**- Sim! O que foi? – Harry perguntou. Também não conseguia dormir, pois Hermione não saia de sua cabeça.**

**Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Rony perguntou meio receoso**

**- Claro! - Harry falou naturalmente.**

**- Está rolando alguma coisa entre você e Hermione? – Ron perguntou como se estivesse desconfiado.**

**- Não, por quê? – Harry respondeu tentando disfarçar, queria entender o porquê da pergunta.**

**- Nada... Mas é que você estava olhando de um jeito diferente para ela, parecia que estava admirando ela, sabe... como se estivesse apaixonado! - explicou Ron.**

**Não sei do que está falando! – disse Harry. Ele não compreendia como Rony percebeu aquilo. O ruivo que sempre fora tão desligado para esse tipo de coisa.**

**- Não precisa contar se não quiser! - falou Ron - Só que achei mesmo que você olhava diferente para ela... Com olhar de apaixonado!**

**- E desde quando você sabe como é estar apaixonado? – Harry questionou o amigo.**

**- Desde que eu me apaixonei! – Ron respondeu naturalmente.**

**- Você o que? Por quem? Por que não me contou? – Harry perguntou enquanto sentava na cama, ficou atônito com a resposta do amigo.**

**- Eu estou namorando a Luna Lovegood, desde o inicio do verão! - explicava Ron - Nos encontramos algumas vezes nas férias e me apaixonei por ela... Vivo escutando da Gina o tempo todo que estou com esse tal de "olhar apaixonado", e achei que deveria ser parecido com o seu... Ah, e desculpe por não ter contado, eu até tentei, mas você não escrevia muito, não pergunta das minha férias e parecia não estar interessado!**

**Harry então voltou a si e percebeu que estivera ausente na vida dos amigos e com isso estava perdendo muitas coisas.**

**- Desculpe Rony... Eu não estava lá muito animado! – Harry se desculpou e se lembrou também que estava preocupado com a profecia, mas não queria falar sobre isso agora - Mas... Me conte sobre seu namoro com Luna... Pensei que não gostasse dela!**

**- Estamos namorando à quase um mês... Ela é uma pessoa bem legal e... Como é que eu posso dizer... Diferente as vezes, mas é muito legal. – explicou Ron.**

**Fico feliz por você! – disse Harry - Acho que vou dormir agora, boa noite!**

**- Não tão rápido, Harry! - chamou Ron - Não vai me contar mesmo não?**

**Harry olhou para Ron e pensou um pouco, não faria mal algum contar sobre Hermione, afinal o ruivo era seu melhor amigo.**

**- Está bem! - disse Harry - Ham... Eu acho que estou gostando dela! – confessou.**

**- Acho que ela também gosta de você... Por que não pergunta pra ela? - sugeriu Ron.**

**- Você está louco? Eu nem sei se ela gosta de mim... não quero acabar com a amizade que tenho com ela! - respondeu Harry - E se ela só gostar de mim como amigo? Não posso arriscar!**

**- Mas você devia perguntar... E se ela gostar de você? - perguntou Ron.**

**- Se ela não gostar posso perder a amizade dela... É um preço muito alto pra mim, não posso arriscar! - Harry falou se desanimando.**

**- Poderia tentar conquistá-la! - Ron sugeriu.**

**- Até parece... Como eu poderia conquistar Hermione? - Harry perguntou como se fosse algo impossível - Ela é minha amiga à seis anos, por que seria diferente agora?**

**- Não se preocupe com isso, Boa noite Harry! – Ron se virou com um sorriso nos lábios. Queria juntar os amigos, e pensaria numa boa maneira.**

**Harry, por outro lado, começou a achar um erro ter contado aquilo pra Rony. Que será que ele pensaria em fazer? E foi pensando nisso que adormeceu.**

* * *

**No quarto das garotas. Hermione organizava suas coisas, e separara o dinheiro e a lista de coisas do que iria comprar na manha seguinte. Gina olhava para ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**

**- O que foi? Por que tá me olhando assim Gina? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.**

**- Por quê você mesma não me diz Hermione? – Gina perguntou malicosamente.**

**- Eu? Mas o que você quer que eu diga, se é você quem está pensando coisas de mim? - Hermione perguntou confusa.**

**- Não estou pensando coisas de você, Mione! - respondeu Gina - Apenas queria que você me contasse por vontade própria!**

**- Mas contar o quê, Gina? eu juro que não faço idéia do que você está falando! - falou Hermione.**

**Pensa que eu não vi o jeito que vocês estavam se olhando? - Gina continuava com o sorriso maroto que já estava incomodando Hermione.**

**Eu e quem? – Hermione corou. Será que Gina percebera que ela de vez em quando ficava observando Harry? Há algum tempo começou a achar que talvez estivesse interessada no amigo.**

**- Você e o Harry! - Gina falou - Vocês estavam com olhares bem diferentes, até deu seu medalhão para ele!**

**- Não Gina, você está enganada! - Hermione negou, tentando disfarçar - Nós não estamos nos olhando de forma diferente, e eu dei aquele medalhão para ele porque achei que ele estava precisando dele mais do que eu... Só por isso!**

**- Tá certo... Vamos dormir então, Boa noite! - Gina se virou e sussurrou - Vocês são lentos, isso sim!**

**- O quê? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Nada... Boa noite! - respondeu a ruiva.**

**Hermione se deitou e ficou pensando no assunto. Será que Harry também estava olhando diferente para ela? Foi pensando nisso que acabou adormecendo também.**


	3. O regresso à Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3 - O regresso à Hogwarts**

* * *

**A Sra. Weasley acordou todos aos gritos. Estavam atrasados e deveriam partir imediatamente para o beco diagonal.**

**Harry e Rony correram para se arrumar, o que não foi diferente com as garotas.**

**Algumas pessoas da Ordem estavam lá naquela manhã e aproveitaram para se despedirem dos garotos. Tonks deu um abraço em todos eles, Moody limitou a desejar boa sorte, e Lupin despediu-se das garotas com um abraço e dos garotos com um aperto de mão. Ele não deixou de notar que Harry parecia melhor, e ficou feliz por isso.**

**Foram para o Beco Diagonal por Pó de Flu. A lareira da sede foi conectada a loja dos gêmeos, o que facilitou muito transição dos membros.**

**Chegando na loja, Hermione e Harry, que não estiveram ali, ficaram admirados. Fred e George com certeza souberam utilizar o dinheiro do torneio tri-bruxo.**

**Olá pessoal – cumprimentou Jorge.**

**Oi. – responderam em coro.**

**E ai, Harry, Mione, que acharam da nossa lojinha? – Fred perguntou. De fato não era muito grande, mas era bem dividida. Tinha todo tipo de "gemialidades" Weasley.**

**- Nossa! Esse lugar é incrível. – disse Hermione ainda observando ao seu redor.**

**- Você não gostaria de um quite mata-aula? – Fred ofereceu uma caixa de tamanho médio que teria todo tipo de coisa para matar as aulas em Hogwarts - Faremos por um vom preço!**

**- Nem pensar... Vamos logo que estamos atrasados! – A Sra. Weasley falou em tom de desaprovação. Ainda não via com bons olhos os gêmeos terem deixado Hogwarts por aquela loja.**

**- Depois voltamos! – disse Harry consolando os gêmeos.**

**Primeiro vamos ver alguns livros, depois poderemos nos separar, caso vocês queiram comprar algo que não esteja na lista, está bem? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley. todos assentiram com a cabeça, concordando.**

**Foram então para a Floreios e Borrões. Lá Harry, Rony e Hermione compraram seus livros do sexto ano, e Gina os seus do quinto. Em seguida compraram outros materiais da lista. Faltavam pergaminhos, tintas e penas, mas Rony queria fazer isso sozinho com Harry. Então se separaram das garotas.**

**- Por que não podíamos ter comprado lá também Rony? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Para que você possa comprar uns pergaminhos e tintas especiais. – Ron respondeu.**

**- Pra que eu quero que eles sejam especiais? – Harry perguntou totalmente confuso, ele não estava entendendo o que o amigo pretendia.**

**- Para que possamos colocar a minha idéia em ação! – Harry ficou meio pálido. Idéia? O que seria? Por que ele tinha a impressão que Hermione estaria envolvida. Realmente não fora boa idéia contar aquilo para Rony, ele pensou.**

**Harry e Ron entraram disfarçadamente numa das lojas mais famosas do Beco Diagonal, se chamava "Gifts of Love" que parecia especializada em presentes para namorados, pergaminhos e tintas de todas as cores, etc. Foram até o balcão e Ron começou a analisar o que iriam comprar.**

**- Eu gostaria de uns 50 daqueles pergaminhos que quando escrevemos muda a nossa caligrafia, para que a letra não seja reconhecida! – o ruivo pediu ao homem que estava a atrás do balcão. Harry continuava sem entender nada, e enquanto o senhor foi buscar o pergaminho.**

**- Aqui estão... - o homem colocou em cima do balcão - Mais alguma coisa?**

**- Queremos três frascos de tinta, cor preta, que tenha essência de rosas! - pediu Ron.**

**- Certo... Irei buscar! - o homem se virou, pegou os frascos e colocou ao lado dos pergaminhos - Pronto... Quer que embrulhe juntos?**

**Sim, por favor! – Rony respondeu. Em seguida deu o restante da lista de Harry e dele. – Agora, por favor, queremos essas quantidades de tinta, pergaminhos e penas, normais, ok?**

**- Agora mesmo! – disso o homem indo buscar o restante das coisas.**

**- Harry, eu estava pensando... Você não sabe se a Mione gosta de você certo? Bem... Se ela já gosta, pelo visto não saberemos, mas você pode conquistá-la!**

**- Eu já disse que isso é muito arriscado! - falou Harry.**

**- Aí é que entram os pergaminhos! - explicou Ron - Você irá conquistá-la, mas ela não saberá que é você!**

**- Acho que você enlouqueceu Rony! - disse Harry.**

**- Presta atenção! - pediu Ron - Você vai escrever para ela toda noite... Dirá que se apaixonou por ela, que quer namorar com ela, que quer que ela goste de você... Ela não saberá que é você, porque o pergaminho não vai deixar... E também toda carta terá o cheiro das flores que ela mais gosta!**

**- Estou começando a entender!– Harry estava ficando animado com o plano e ao mesmo tempo surpreso por Rony saber quais eram as flores prediletas da amiga.**

**- Você também deixará um pergaminho, para que ela possa responder! - Ron continuou -Vai dizer que ela não tem obrigação de escrever, mas com certeza ela vai responder, aposto que irá morrer de curiosidade para saber quem você é... Sempre deixará a carta nas coisas dela!**

**- E como vou pegar as que ela escreveu? - perguntou Harry.**

**- Pensaremos num local quando chegarmos a Hogwarts! - respondeu Ron - Mas você sempre vai pegá-las com sua capa de invisibilidade... Tenho certeza que a Hermione, tentará descobrir quem é seu admirador secreto!**

**- Acha mesmo que vai dar certo? - Harry perguntou meio preocupado.**

**- Claro que vai! - Ron disse confiante - Tenho certeza que se ela não está apaixonada por você, com certeza se apaixonará! **

**Harry ainda parecia meio indeciso, mas por que não tentar? Seria covardia recusar um plano tão bom como esse.**

**- Se não funcionar, ela nunca vai saber quem escreveu as cartas! - Ron lembrou o amigo.**

**Eles então partiram em encontro do pessoal. Arthur, Molly, Gina, Hermione já os esperavam e pareciam agoniadas.**

**- Até enfim rapazes! – Sra. Weasley mal acabara de falar e já saia andando, e os garotos fizeram o mesmo. – Se não formos agora perderão o trem para Hogwarts, se apressem!**

**Finalmente chegaram à plataforma 9 ¾, despediram-se da Sr.a Weasley e embarcaram no trem.**

**Por sorte acharam logo uma cabine vazia. Mas Rony, Hermione e Gina, que se tornara monitores como os outros dois, tiveram que ir para receber algumas instruções.**

**Harry ficou sozinho, no entanto, uns cinco minutos depois Luna apareceu na porta da cabine à procura de Rony.**

**- Olá Harry! - cumprimentou Luna - Onde está Ron?**

**- Ele foi para a reunião dos monitores! - Harry respondeu.**

**- Ah... Será que eu posso ficar nessa cabine também? - pediu ela.**

**- Claro! - disse ele - Meus parabéns pelo namoro com o Rony!**

**- Obrigada... Estamos tão felizes! – Luna deu um imenso sorriso e tinha um olhar diferente.**

**Harry lembrou-se do tal "olhar de apaixonado" que Rony lhe falara, porque Luna também o tinha.**

**A loira pegou um exemplar do "O pasquim" e começou a ler.**

**Harry pareceu estar sozinho novamente, então decidiu começar a escrever algo para Hermione, assim a viagem passaria mais rápido. Pegou um pergaminho normal, pretendia passar a limpo depois, e uma pena descartável que achara interessante pois não precisava molhar na tinta, em seguida começou a escrever.**

**"**_**Querida Mione**_**" – (Não posso começar assim, pareci que já estamos íntimos)**

**"**_**Hermione, você é uma garota muito bonita**_**" – (Não, Ela vai pensar que sou superficial. Droga, esse negócio de escrever é difícil)**

**"**_**Hermione, há algum tempo percebi que sinto algo especial por você. Tenho medo que me rejeite, então estou escrevendo-te para saber se teria alguma chance algum dia**_**." – (Hum...Acho que está melhor)**

**De repente a porta da cabine se abriu e quando Hermione apareceu ao lado de Rony, Harry achou que fosse ter um ataque do coração. O ruivo sentou do lado da namorada que dera-lha imediatamente um beijo. Hermione então sentou-se ao lado de Harry, reparou que o amigo estava escondendo um pedaço de pergaminho em que ele havia escrito algo.**

**- Posso saber o que está escrevendo Harry? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.**

**Harry olhou desesperado para Rony, implorando que esse se desgrudasse do beijo da namorado e percebesse o apuros que ele estava.**

**- Ham... Na verdade... Não Hermione! – respondeu Harry. Vendo que Rony nem se mecha, sentiu uma tremenda vontade de dar um chute no ruivo. Isso lá era hora de ficar se beijando?**

**- E por que não? Você nunca me escondeu as coisas desse jeito, está me escondendo alguma coisa? - Hermione perguntou desconfiada, ao mesmo tempo, tentava ler o conteúdo daquilo que Harry segurava.**

**Eles estavam começando a ficar muito próximos. Harry se afastava, mas num bote, Hermione tentava pegar o pergaminho. Ele já estava sentado na ponta da poltrona, ela deu mais um bote e o papel caiu. Harry se jogou no chão e por sorte caiu em cima do papel. Hermione se jogou em cima dele.**

**- Mas o que vocês dois tem? - Luna perguntou sem entender o que Harry e Hermione faziam no chão.**

**- Desculpe!– disse Harry pegando o pedaço do pergaminho e se levantando.**

**- A culpa foi minha Harry, fiquei curiosa! - Hermione falou corando de vergonha.**

**- Eu sei qual foi sua curiosidade Hermione! - Ron falou com um olhar totalmente malicioso.**

**- Cala a boca Ronald! - repreendeu Hermione.**

**- Isso não é nada... Ham... só estava escrevendo para Lupin, para avisar que estamos chegando e está tudo bem! – mentiu Harry.**

**Hermione não sabia se acreditava, afinal tudo aquilo por causa de uma carta para Lupin.**

– **Nossa vocês só sabem fazer isso é? – Harry perguntou indignado ao ver que Ron e Luna já estavam se beijando de novo, como se eles nem estivessem ali.**

**- Vocês devia fazer o mesmo, é muito bom sabia? – Ron respondeu.**

**Harry e Hermione se entreolharam corados.**

**Enfim chegaram à Hogwarts.**

**No jantar de boas vindas, Dumbledore lembrou as regras da escola e das medidas de segurança após a terrível verdade da volta de Voldemort. Em seguida veio a seleção dos alunos novos e lojo já estavam comendo um delicioso banquete.**

**No fim do jantar, Todos saíram do salão principal olhando de maneira diferente para Harry. Ele Não era mais aquele louco que queria chamar a atenção dizendo que Voldermot tinha regressado. Todos agora pareciam olhá-lo com respeito, alguns até chegaram a se desculpar pelo ano anterior. Harry sentiu-se melhor, pois o ano anterior fora quase insuportável, tinha que ouvir piadinhas quase o tempo todo. Pelo visto seria um ano mais tranqüilo.**

**Depois que pegaram a senha da sala comunal, foram em direção a torre da Grifinória.**

**Tinha sido um dia cansativo e tudo que Harry queria era ir para a cama. Despediu-se de Rony, Hermione e Gina, que ainda tinham outra reunião com os monitores e fora para o dormitório. Chegando lá se sentou em sua cama, e aproveitando que estava sozinho pegou seu medalhão e pensou novamente em seus pais e Sirius. Não se cansava de ver aquela imagem. Ficou admirando-os por algum tempo, até que decidiu ver a imagem de Hermione, logo as imagens da amiga apareceram. Dessa vez ele via a cena de horas atrás, no Expresso de Hogwarts, em que eles ficaram extremamente próximos, um em cima do outro. Tinha que se controlar, não poderia fazer bobagem. Então se deitou e logo adormeceu.**

* * *

**Nota do autor: Obrigado pelos reviews pessoal, fico feliz que a fanfic está agradando à todos!**


	4. A primeira carta

**A primeira carta**

* * *

**A primeira semana de aula foi o mais normal possível. Nem parecia que as aulas tinham acabado de começar, pois Harry e Rony já estavam tinham pilhas de tarefas acumuladas. Estavam indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, depois de uma torturante aula de poções.**

**- Nossa, será que esses professores acham que só existem as matérias deles em toda Hogwarts? – Rony perguntou emburrado.**

**-Essa redação de 45cm que Snape passou vai nos dar muito trabalho esse fim de semana. – respondeu Harry.**

**- É, sorte nossa que temos a Mione... Falando nisso, cadê ela? - perguntou Ron.**

**- Foi falar com a Gina! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Ah... E como está indo com a primeira carta? - o ruivo perguntou curioso.**

**- Ainda nem escrevi! - Harry falou desanimado.**

**- Não escreveu? Não é possível, Harry! É assim que quer conquistar a Hermione? – Ron falou alto.**

**- Fala baixo... É que eu ainda não tive tempo... Mas eu já comecei! – contou Harry.**

**- Menos mal... O que você acha de aproveitarmos que ela não está conosco e terminamos a carta? – Ron sugeriu.**

**- Vamos lá! – disse Harry ainda meio indeciso. Estava evitando fazer aquilo, pois tinha medo da reação de Hermione. E se ela começasse a gostar dele através das cartas seria porque não gostava realmente dele. Mas e se ela se chateasse quando descobrisse que foi tudo armação dele e de Rony? Isso não aconteceria, claro que não, ela iria entender.**

**Harry e Rony foram para o salão comunal da Griffinória, aao chegarem lá, estava totalmente vazio, pois a maioria dos alunos estavam em horário de aula. **

**Se sentaram numa das mesas e tentavam escrever a primeira carta que deveria ser entregue ainda naquele dia.**

**- E o que devemos escrever? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Ah, Harry, essa parte do escrever é com você! - lembrou Rony - Eu apenas direi se está bom ou ruim!**

* * *

**Enquanto isso Hermione estava com Gina na biblioteca. Como era ano de N. para a ruiva, Hermione prometera ajudá-la a estudar.**

**De repente, Draco Malfoy apareceu e as interrompeu. Depois que seu pai foi preso em Azkaban, após a batalha no ministério do ano passado, ele pediu proteção à Dumbledore, pois não queria aliar-se a Voldermot. Dumbledore o acolheu e agora ele não tratava Harry e seus amigos com indiferença, eles não tinham relações de amizades, apenas se falavam agora sem ofensas.**

**- Granger, a professora McGonagall quer falar com você, parece que alguns alunos do primeiro ano foram tentar fazer um feitiço de transfiguração sem autorização e não deu muito certo... Eles estão na sala dela – explicou Draco.**

**Certo, estou indo para lá agora! – Hermione respondeu educadamente – Gina, terminamos depois!**

**- Está bem! – respondeu Gina.**

**Hermione saiu em direção a sala da professora.**

**Draco continuava em pé, agora olhava para Gina, que voltou a ler as anotações que Hermione lhe emprestara.**

**- O que você está estudando Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy.**

**- Poções... - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro - Você vai ficar aí em pé o dia todo é?**

**- Talvez não se você me convidar para sentar! - respodeu ele.**

**- E por que você ia querer se sentar comigo, Malfoy? - Gina perguntou sem entender a atitude dele - Você pode ter tomado juízo e ter se aliado ao lado certo dessa guerra, mas continua sendo o mesmo de sempre!**

**- Eu poderia ajudá-la, se quiser, só isso! - Malfoy se ofereceu - Sou muito bom em Poções!**

**- E um convencido também não é? - Gina perguntou retóricamente.**

**- Eu não estou fazendo nada no momento, posso lhe ajudar se quiser... Mas se não quiser, também não vou insistir, afinal quem vai sair perdendo é você! – disse Malfoy enquanto se virava, parecia que ia se afastar da mesa.**

**- Tudo bem Malfoy, vou aceitar sua ajuda! - falou Gina - Mas só porque eu sou péssima em poções, e mesmo que os ainda estejam longe quero me sair bem neles!**

**Ele virou-se novamente e foi sentar-se perto da garota.**

* * *

**"Não sou nenhum maluco, apenas um cara tímido que preferiu conquistá-la de uma maneira diferente" – Harry falou em voz alta enquanto escrevia – E então, está bom?**

**- Ótimo, continue! - disse Rony - Diga que quer respostas dela!**

**"Se você quiser, deixe-me tentar conquistá-la, você não se arrependerá. Caso sua resposta seja sim, mande-me uma carta e deixe..." – parou de falar e olhou para o amigo que pareceu pensar no mesmo que ele – Aonde vamos manda-la colocar a resposta Rony?**

**- Se for na aqui na torre da Grifinoria, ela iria eliminar todos os garotos das outras casas e então poderia descobrir que é você antes que tudo dê certo! - explicou Rony**

**- Mas não podemos colocar fora da sala comunal, afinal, o melhora lugar é o quarto dela! - respondeu Harry.**

**- Droga... Tinha esquecido isso! - resmungou Rony - Então vamos pedir para ela colocar à cima da lareira do salão comunal, embaixo de um daqueles castiçais!**

**- Certo, mas e como é que ela vai me excluir da lista quando perceber que foi alguém da Grifinoria? - Harry perguntou.**

**- Você pode comentar que está a fim de uma garota, o que não deixa de ser verdade! - sugeriu Rony - Mas não diz nenhum nome para ela, apenas diga que prefere não falar!**

**Ok! – Harry terminou de escrever e leu mais uma vez para Ron.**

**O ruivo aprovou e mandou passar a limpo no pergaminho especial.**

**Enquanto Harry escrevia, a letra ia sendo modificada e ficara completamente diferente. Tinha também o perfume das rosas, o que Harry achou perfeito, com certeza Hermione iria adorar.**

**Harry foi até o quarto dos rapazes, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e foi até o dormitório das garotas. Por sorte estava vazio e ele pôde deixar a carta com tranquilidade em cima do travesseiro da garota, em seguida saiu rapidamente.**

* * *

**Depois de finalmente resolvido o problema dos garotos com a professora, Hermione finalmente teve paz. Estava cansada então foi logo para seu dormitório. Queria tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Quando chegou perto da sua cama, notou um envelope em cima de seu travesseiro. Pegou o pergaminho e começou a ler:**

_**"Para Hermione Granger"**_

**Ela olhou surpresa para o pergaminho e abriu a carta, em seguida começou a ler.**

_**"Hermione, Há algum tempo percebi que sinto algo especial por você, então estou escrevendo para saber se teria alguma chance com você, algum dia. Não sou nenhum maluco, apenas um cara tímido que preferiu conquistá-la de uma maneira diferente. Se você quiser, deixe-me tentar desse meu jeito, você não se arrependerá. responda-me e deixe sua carta embaixo do segundo castiçal, contando da direita para esquerda, da estante ao lado da lareira do salão comunal da Grifinoria. Se você não quiser aceitarei com tristeza sua decisão. Beijos com carinho, Alguém que te gosta muito"**_

**Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Alguém estava gostando dela? E não deveria ser pouco, afinal, tentar conquistá-la dessa maneira teria que ser um garoto muito especial. E além disso aquele pergaminho tinha cheiro de rosas, as flores que ela adorava, como saberia aquilo? Será que não seria brincadeira? Milhares de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, e ela estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que nem viu Gina entrar.**

**- O que foi eim? - a ruiva perguntou - Foi o problema com os garotos do primeiro ano?**

**- Não! - Hermione respondeu baixo.**

**- Você nem voltou para a biblioteca... Eu tive que estudar com o Malfoy! - falou Gina.**

**- Malfoy? – Hermione pareceu acordar ao ouvir aquilo.**

**- Ele mesmo! - confirmou Gina - O que é isso?**

**Hermione entregou a carta para Gina e a ruiva começou a ler.**

**- Quem te mandou isso? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.**

**- Não sei Gina, não tá assinado! - Hermione respondeu - Mas deve ser alguma brincadeira, e de muito mal gosto por sinal!**

**- E por que não poderia ser verdade? - Gina perguntou - Alguém que comprou até uma tinta com cheiro de rosas não deveria ter feito isso apenas para gozar da sua cara, não é?**

**- Isso é muito estranho! - comentou Hermione - Sem falar que se for verdade, tenho certeza que é de algum garoto da Grifinória!**

**- Foi o Harry, é claro! - afirmou Gina - Ele deve estar apaixonado por você, mas não deve ter coragem para se declarar!**

**- Gina... é claro que não foi o Harry, ele não gosta de mim dessa maneira, ele apenas me vê como uma... Amiga! – Hermione pareceu desapontada ao falar isso, e Gina percebeu.**

**Você está gostando dele não é Mione? – perguntou Gina.**

**Hermione ia negar, mas desistiu. Não agüentava mais guardar aquele segredo sozinha.**

**Sim! – ela limitou na resposta.**

**- Eu sabia! - disse Gina - Percebi isso desde o ano passado, mas por que você não disse à ele?**

**- Porque ele estava a fim da Cho! - respondeu Hermione - Além do mais, Harry nunca vai se interessar por mim, tenho certeza!**

**- Não sei como pode ter tanta certeza, mas se é isso que acha por que não dá uma chance então para esse garoto? - sugeriu Gina - Afinal, Harry é apenas o meu palpite... Não sabemos se é realmente ele quem está mandando isso, podemos nos surpreender!**

**- Gina, eu acabei de falar que estou gostando do Harry! - disse Hermione**

**- Eu sei... Mas você não diz ter certeza que ele nunca lhe dará bola? - lembrou Gina -Talvez você devesse tentar esquecê-lo, e esse garoto poderia ajudá-la!**

**- Não sei se é certo fazer isso Gina... E se eu magoar os sentimentos dele, se ele realmente gostar de mim? - Hermione perguntou indecisa.**

**- Então faça o possível para esquecer Harry e tentar gostar desse menino! - Gina respondeu.**

**- Vou fazer o seguinte, pois não quero enganar ninguém! - Hermione começou a explicar - Direi à esse admirador secreto ele que já gosto de um garoto, mas que este nunca iria querer algo comigo. Então se ele ainda quiser continuar a se corresponder comigo tudo bem, não estaria enganando ninguém. Se ele não quiser, que sinceramente acho que ele não aceitará isso, então tentarei esquecer Harry de outro jeito!**

**- É... Também acho que é o mais certo a fazer! - concordou Gina.**

**- Vou escrever agora mesmo! - Hermione se sentou na cama e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena pena. junto com a amiga tentou achar as palavras certas para dizer aquilo ao misterioso garoto.**

**Depois que terminaram Hermione e Gina desceram para colocar a carta, mas Harry estava no salão comunal.**

**- Olá Hermione... Gina! - ele cumprimentou as duas naturalmente - Vamos jantar?**

**- Claro... Cadê o Rony? – Gina perguntou.**

**- Já foi... Ele queria ver a Luna! - respondeu Harry - Ei Mione, que é isso? – perguntou apontando para a carta. Com certeza era a resposta, mas ele precisava disfarçar.**

**- Isso? Nada não Harry... – Hermione respondeu totalmente corada e sem jeito.**

**Harry agora divertia-se do desespero dela, lembrou-se de quando fora ele que estava assim no expresso de Hogwarts.**

**- Como nada? Você nunca escondeu as coisas assim, está escondendo algo de mim? – Harry perguntou se e se aproximou da amiga, mas Gina foi mais rápida e puxou Harry pelo braço.**

**- Larga de ser curioso Harry... Você chega a ser indiscreto sabia? - repreendeu Gina - Pedi pra Mione entregar uma carta minha para um garoto, mas não era para todo mundo ficar sabendo!**

**Eles saíram em direção ao salão principal. Lá já estavam Rony e Luna, que se era possival pareciam ainda mais apaixonados. **

**Harry parecia muito calmo, como se já soubesse tudo aquilo.**

**Antes do jantar terminar, Hermione disse que já tinha terminado e estava muito cansada. Acabou saindo cedo do grande salão para aproveitar e colocar aquela carta no castiçal, antes que todos voltassem para a sala comunal.**

**Andou mais rápido que o normal até a Torre da Grifinória e após passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, notou que o salão comunal estava vazio. "Perfeito!" pensou ela. Foi até a estante próxima a lareira e tirando o envelope do bolso, colocou o envelope embaixo do segundo castiçal, contando da direita para a esquerda.**

**Em seguida, Hermione subiu para seu dormitório para tomar um banho e descansar.**

* * *

**N/A: Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vocês!**

**Agora eu vou tocar um samba pra Jesus lá no churrasco kkkkkk**

**até o próximo capitulo, fui compadre!**


	5. Tranquilidade suspeita

**Capitulo 5 - Tranqüilidade suspeita**

* * *

**Harry e Rony chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória uma hora depois de Hermione. Sentaram-se em um dos sofás próximos à lareira e esperaram até poderem pegar a resposta da amiga. Alguns garotos do segundo e terceiro ano que já estavam lá, mas depois de uns dez minutos, eles subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios. Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Harry foi até a estante, suspendeu o castiçal e pegou a carta de Hermione.**

**- Vamos pro nosso dormitório... É mais seguro! – chamou Rony.**

**Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça e os dois rumaram para seus dormitórios.**

**Chegando lá, Harry e Rony viram alguns alunos, então foram para um canto mais reservado. Harry abriu a carta e começou a ler.**

– **Ei, também quero saber o que tem ai! – Rony falou um pouco aborrecido pelo amigo tê-lo esquecido durante a leitura.**

**- Desculpa! – disse Harry virando o pedaço de pergaminho para que os dois pudessem ler.**

_**"Alguém que me gosta muito,**_

_**Confesso que hesitei muito em responder sua carta, pois havia a possibilidade de ser tudo uma brincadeira. Convencida de que isso seria meio improvável, mudei de ideia.. Achei que seria mais justo com você se soubesse que meu coração já tem dono, então será mais difícil me conquistar. Entretanto não é um amor correspondido, e esse tem me machucado muito, portanto decidi que devo esquecê-lo. Se acha que seria capaz de me fazer esquecer esse amor (informo que será difícil, essa pessoa é mais que especial pra mim), aceito que me conquiste, até mesmo desse seu jeito diferente. Vou esperar sua resposta.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Hermione Granger."**_

**Harry e Rony estavam surpresos. Nunca souberam daquele amor da amiga, que pelo visto parecia muito forte. Como não perceberam?**

**- Eu não acredito, cara! – Rony falou espantado.**

**- Nem eu... Quem será? Por que nunca nos contou? – Ron questionou.**

**Harry agora parecia aborrecido, será que a amiga não confiava neles?**

**- Não faço ideia de quem seja! respondeu Harry - Agora porque não nos contou... Deve ser porque é mulher e só falam dessas coisas entre si, a Gina por exemplo... Ela deve saber!**

**- Mas pelo que estava escrito, ela não era correspondida e estava sofrendo! - comentou Ron pegando o papel das mãos de Harry**

**- Ela poderia ter pedido nossa ajuda! – Harry disse, ainda parecia magoado. Não esperava aquela atitude dela, ainda mais porque ele sempre lhe contara tudo.**

**- Eu ia arrebentar a cara desse idiota, por fazê-la sofrer! - disse Ron.**

**- Quem não gostaria dela? Como ele não a corresponde? Eu aqui querendo que ela goste de mim, enquanto outro está desperdiçando o amor dela! - Harry falou inconformado.**

**- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony.**

**Harry pensou um pouco. Tinha ficado surpreso, magoado, aborrecido, mas lembrando-se de uma passagem da carta, recuperou um pouco de esperança.**

**- Eu vou tentar, Rony... Ela quer esquecer essa pessoa que está magoado-a, e eu, além de não querer vê-la triste, também quero namorar com ela! - explicou Harry abrindo um sorriso, em seguida pegou um pergaminho ao lado de sua cama e uma pena. – Vou responder agora mesmo, e amanhã, quando eu tiver uma chance, coloco no dormitório dela de novo!**

**- É isso ai! - encorajou Ron.**

**E assim começaram a escrever a nova carta. Demoraram quase uma hora, até que acharam boa o suficiente e Harry passou a limpo. Depois foram dormir.**

* * *

**O sábado amanheceu chuvoso. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram tomar café no grande salão. O horário da manhã não era o momento adequado para entregar aquela carta, pois muitas garotas permaneciam nos dormitórios até mais tarde.**

**Hermione achou Harry um pouco estranho, ele estava preocupado com os sentimentos da amiga e por isso a olhava com ternura enquanto está comia um pedaço de bolo.**

**- O que foi? – ela perguntou quando engoliu um pedaço do tentou disfarçar.**

**- Nada! – respondeu ele ainda olhando para ela com afeto.**

**- Tem certeza? – Hermione perguntou olhando nos olhos dele.**

**Eu só queria saber se você poderia me ajudar nas lições! – mentiu Harry.**

**Claro, vocês devem estar com um monte de lições acumuladas não é? – ela perguntou olhando feio pra Rony que enchia a boca de torta de abóbora – Quando terminarmos aqui, se quiser podemos ir para a biblioteca!**

**- Perfeito! – Harry respondeu aliviado por ela ter acreditado.**

**Terminaram de comer e seguiram em direção a biblioteca. Chegando lá escolheram uma mesa e começaram a estudar.**

**Hermione esqueceu um livro que ela disse que ajudaria bastante e foi pegá-lo no seu dormitório. Depois que chegou a torre da Grifinória, aproveitou para ver se tinham-lhe respondido, mas não encontrou nenhuma carta. "Será que ele desistiu?" – pensou.**

**Sem demorar mais voltou para a biblioteca. Em seu caminho passou pela sala do professor Slughorn, um professor antigo de Hogwarts, que voltou a ensinar poções naquele ano. Pôde vê-lo conversando com professora Minerva e não pôde deixar de ouvir uma parte da conversa.**

**Estamos preocupados, Horácio! – dizia McGonagall.**

**- Também estou achando esse sumiço de Você-sabe-quem muito suspeito! – respondeu Slughorn.**

**- Dumbledore acha que talvez ele esteja armando alguma emboscada, talvez para atrair o Potter! – disse a professora preocupada.**

**- Por essa razão as proteções desse castelo foram aumentadas... Acredito que aqui ele estará protegido! - respondeu Slughorn.**

**- Temos que mantê-lo sempre aqui... Dumbledore fez certo de proibir as visitas a Hogsmeaed! - comentou McGonnagall - Os alunos não ficarão muito satisfeitos, mas é para manter todos seguros!**

**- Essa tranqüilidade em que estamos no momento é muito suspeita, os comensais parecem ter desaparecido, e o mesmo podemos dizer de Você-sabe-quem... Ele pode estar realmente aprontando alguma e todo cuidado é pouco!– disse Horácio.**

**Em seguida eles ficaram em silêncio e a professora pareceu que ia sair da sala.**

**Hermione teve que sair rápido e discretamente dali para que não fosse vista e foi quase correndo para a biblioteca.**

**- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu ouvir da professora Minerva e do professor Slughorn! – Hermione falou ofegante.**

**E desde quando você escuta a conversa dos outros Mione? Isso é coisa que monitora faça? – Rony perguntou provocando a amiga.**

**- Deste que seja algo importante para meus amigos – respondeu ela – Estavam falando sobre Você-sabe-quem!**

**- E o que disseram Hermione? – Harry perguntou interessado. Ele se lembrou que ainda não havia contado sobre a profecia aos amigos.**

**- Estavam preocupados porque não houve mais ataques e tudo está muito quieto sabe? Os comensais não tem mais aprontado, é como se estivéssemos em paz! - explicou ela - Por isso reforçaram a segurança do castelo e vão proibir a ida à Hogsmeaed!**

**- Não podem fazer isso! – Rony reclamou.**

**- Claro que podem... Eles acham que sair do castelo não é seguro, principalmente você Sr. Potter! - alertou Hermione - Nada de sair do castelo, principalmente se for sozinho!**

**- Não precisa se preocupar Mione, não vou fazer nenhuma besteira... dessa vez! – Harry falou.**

**- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! - disse Hermione - Só acho que você deve ter cuidado, pois Você-sabe-quem pode estar palnejando alguma coisa para chegar até você!**

**Harru assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.**

* * *

**Gina que passara a manhã estudando no salão comunal da Grifinória, resolveu dar uma pausa para almoçar. Quando voltava do almoço deu de cara com Malfoy.**

**- Oi... Boa tarde Weasley! – cumprimentou Draco.**

**- Olá Malfoy, boa tarde! – Gina queria sair logo dali, desde que estudara com ele ficava sempre pensando em como ele estava diferente.**

**- E como tem sido suas aulas de Poções? – Malfoy parecia interessado.**

**- Estão bem melhor agora... Confesso que tenho que te agradecer! – disse ela – Agora tenho que ir, tenho outras coisas para estudar!**

**- Será que não quer minha ajuda novamente? – perguntou ele. Também não parava de pensar na garota, faria de tudo para conquistá-la, ela era tão especial.**

**- Acho que não, obrigado! - recusou Gina.**

**- Eu aprenderia qualquer matéria, é só pedir, só pra te ajudar e poder ficar perto de você! – disse Draco.**

**- Por que está fazendo isso, Malfoy? – Gina perguntou sem entender a atitude dele.**

**- Por que eu quero poder ficar sempre ao seu lado! – Draco atreveu-se a tocar no rosto dela e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo - E então? Posso ficar com você?**

**- Você poderia perguntar de outro jeito, Draco! – falou Gina um pouco vermelha por ter dito aquilo.**

**Entendendo o que a garota quis dizer ele aproximou-se aos poucos dela ainda acariciando seu rosto. Passou a outra mão pelos cabelos ruivos da garota e foi aproximando bem devagar seu rosto do dela, o que fez tanto seu coração quanto o de Gina dispararem. Draco à beijou. Foi um beijo lento, demorado, cheio de carinho. Foi capaz de transmitir o que estavam sentindo. Um sentimento totalmente novo para ambos. Quando terminaram olharam-se de novo. Ele a abraçou com cuidado e carinho. Depois a afastou um pouco**

**- Será que você namoraria comigo Gina? – perguntou Draco.**

**- Sim... Com certeza! – aceitou Gina sorrindo para ele.**

**Em seguida, se beijaram novamente.**

* * *

**Depois de estudar com Ron e Hermione na biblioteca, Harry decidiu voltar para seu dormitório. I****nvoluntariamente, pegou o seu medalhão e logo estava vendo seus pais e Sirius. Como sentia a falta deles, faria o máximo para nunca mais perder alguém que amava. Logo a imagem do medalhão se tornou a de Hermione. Olhou para a carta que deveria ser entregue a amiga e a pegou. Resolveu levar agora para o dormitório.**

**Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e foi até lá. Teve que esperar uma menina que estava se penteando, mas assim que ela saiu colocou em cima do travesseiro de Hermione. Deixou o quarto e voltou para o seu. Estava cansado e sem fome, tentaria então dormir agora mesmo.**

**Hermione decidiu esperar Gina, mas percebendo que aquele "estudo" da amiga talvez demorasse muito, resolveu que iria dormir. No dia seguinte perguntaria a Gina, sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Mlafoy.**

**Não estava com fome, entrou no quarto, sentou na sua cama, os pensamentos em Harry fizeram com que ela nem percebesse o envelope em cima do seu travesseiro. Só quando ela deitou que sentiu algo estranho. Quando olhou notou que amassou um pouco a carta. Mas então sentiu seu coração disparar. Que será que ele respondeu? Será que tinha desistido dela? Abriu com cuidado. Sentiu o cheiro de rosas que vinha do pergaminho e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Como ele era romântico, pensou. Começou a ler o pergaminho que dizia:**

_**"Querida Hermione,**_

_**Admito que fiquei um pouco chateado com sua resposta. Não só porque seu coração já tem dono, como também pelo fato desse garoto não corresponder seu amor. Por outro lado, isso me deu a chance de ficar com você, pois digo que vou tentar fazer você esquecer dele. Farei de tudo para conseguir você para mim. Sempre vou te escrever, quero saber o que tem feito. Farei o possível para ser o único no seu coração.**_

_**Alguém que te gosta muito."**_

**O coração de Hermione ainda batia acelerado. Nunca tinham escrito nada parecido com isso para ela antes. **

**Tratou de responder ao garoto e depois saiu correndo em direção ao salão principal. Teve que fingir pegar um dos livros da estante para colocar sua carta embaixo do segundo castiçal.**

**Não conseguia dormiu naquela noite, pensara muito nas palavras daquela carta. Então resolveu ir até o salão comunal ler um pouco, pegou um de seus grossos livros e desceu.**


	6. Conversas no sala comunal

**Capitulo 6 - Conversas no salão comunal**

* * *

**Hermione desceu na intenção de ler o livro que estava nas mãos, mas ao se sentar no sofá, Gina apareceu pelo retrato da mulher gorda. A ruiva tentou fingir que não viu a amiga e apressou os passos, mas Hermione fez questão de chamá-la.**

**- Onde você estava, Gina? - Hermione perguntou preocupada, já era meio tarde.**

**Gina foi em direção a amiga com um sorriso de quem aprontou algo no rosto.**

– **Bem, eu e o Draco estamos namorando! - contou a ruiva se sentando na poltrona em frente à Hermione.**

**- Namorando? Mas já? Pensei que você ainda o odiava! - lembrou Hermione.**

**- Mas hoje, quando demos nosso primeiro beijo minha duvidas foram todas embora! - respondeu Gina - Percebi que estou apaixonada por ele!**

**- Fico feliz por você amiga! – disse Hermione desanimada.**

**Gina percebeu que a amiga não parecia feliz.**

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada.**

**- Ele me respondeu! - contou Hermione.**

**- E o que ele disse? - Gina perguntou curiosa.**

**- Ele foi todo gentil comigo! - respondeu Hermione - Disse que tentaria me conquistar, mesmo sabendo que gosto de outro!**

**- Mas então você deveria estar feliz, não é? - perguntou Gina.**

**- É que eu acho que não quero esquecer o Harry! – Hermione disse cabisbaixa.**

**- Se você não quer contar tudo para o Harry, pra que ficar se torturando? - perguntou Gina - Acho que o melhor a fazer é tentar esquecê-lo mesmo... E você mesma disse que esse garoto parece ser uma graça!**

**- Não quero conhecer esse garoto enquanto estiver pensando no Harry! - falou Hermione.**

**- E se ele for o Harry? - Gina perguntou animada.**

**- Ah Gina... De novo com isso! - repreendeu Hermione - É claro que não é o Harry!**

**- Esse é apenas o meu palpite, e vou continuar com ele! - afirmou Gina.**

**- Harry não faria isso comigo... Ele me falaria! - disse Hermione - Se fosse o Harry, ele estaria de certa forma me enganando com esse disfarce e acho que ele jamais faria isso!**

**- Tudo bem... Já que acha que não é o Harry, mas você gosta do jeito dele e encontrou nesse garoto, acho que deveria aproveitar e parar com essa bobagem de pensar tanto em Harry!**

**- Eu não sei... Vou continuar respondendo para ver o que acontece! - disse Hermione.**

**- É o melhor que tem a fazer! - encorajou Gina - Vou dormir agora, Boa noite! - ela se levantou e foi para o dormitório das garotas.**

**Hermione continuou ali, ainda não tinha sono e decidiu que agora iria ler seu livro. Antes foi até a estante e viu que sua carta ainda estava lá.**

**Harry achou que já era tarde o bastante para pegar a carta. Com certeza não haveria mais ninguém no salão comunal.**

**Ele estava descendo as escadas, quando de repente, viu Hermione sentada em um dos sofás. "Droga, esqueci minha capa", pensou. Era tarde demais Hermione já tinha visto que ele estava ali, e tudo que pôde fazer foi descer, tentaria pegar a carta depois.**

**- Harry? Que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.**

**Ele demorou um pouco pra responder e gaguejou um pouco.**

**- Eu? Na-nada não Hermione! – Harry respondeu nervoso. O que diria se ela relacionasse sua presença ali a carta?**

**- Nada? – Hermione parecia desconfiada. Lembrou-se então da carta. Será? Será que Gina tinha razão? Será que Harry era o garoto e veio pegar a carta? Por um momento seu coração bateu mais forte.**

**- Fiquei sem sono, e você? – finalmente ele conseguiu se acalmar e falar naturalmente.**

**- Também estava sem sono e vim ler! – "Suspeito, muito suspeito", ela pensou.**

**Harry foi até Hermione e se sentou ao seu lado. O coração dela disparou ainda mais, e o dele também. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para declarar-se, mas o medo ainda era mais forte, ainda mais agora que sabia que ela gostava de outro.**

**- Harry... você está saindo com alguém? – Hermione perguntou nervosa e curiosa. Tinha que saber se era ele. Harry não esperava aquela pergunta, mas lembrou do Rony disse.**

**- Saindo? Não, não, mas estou gostando de alguém! – ele respondeu o mais natural possível – E você Hermione?**

**- Eu? - ela corou.**

**- Sim, você! Você está gostando de alguém? – Harry confirmou a pergunta. Será que seria capaz de mentir ali na cara dele?**

**Ela hesitou em responder, mas não poderia mentir para ele, afinal ele foi sincero.**

**- Estou sim Harry! – Hermione respondeu fugindo do olhar dele.**

**- Por quem? – ele perguntou meio tímido.**

**- Eu posso saber de quem você está gostando também? – Hermione perguntou – Pelo visto também prefere não contar!**

**Instalou-se um silencio no salão.**

**- Ham... Vamos esquecer isso, ok? - pediu Harry.**

**- Certo! - Hermione concordou.**

**- Eu queria te contar uma coisa... Ham... Na verdade pro Rony também, mas como ele está dormindo, então... vou contar para você! – ele começou - É sobre a profecia... Mesmo tendo sido quebrada eu sei o que ela dizia!**

**- Por favor, não faça suspense! – pediu Hermione.**

**- Dizia que eu ou Voldermot teremos que morrer, um pela mão do outro, pois um não pode viver enquanto o outro estiver vivo! – Harry falou olhando para o chão.**

**Hermione sentiu uma dor imensa no seu coração. Não conseguia pensar que poderia perder Harry. Então uma lagrima rolou em seu rosto.**

**Quando Harry virou-se para encara-la viu que ela chorava. Ele a abraçou, e isso fez com que ela chorasse ainda mais.**

**- Shh... Não quero que chore por mim! - Ele agora enxugava as lagrimas do rosto dela.**

**- Eu não aguentaria te perder Harry! -Hermione sussurrou**

**O coração do garoto acelerou. Estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo?**

**- Você não vai me perder Hermione! - consolou Harry.**

**- Promete? – Hermione pediu, seu rosto estava muito próximo do dele.**

**Mais uma vez poderiam se beijar, mas se controlaram.**

**- Eu Prometo! – Harry a abraçou novamente.**

**Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Era bom ficar assim. O perfume de Hermione era tão bom que Harry poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre.**

**- Harry, eu vou dormir, ok? - disse ela.**

**- Certo... Boa noite Hermione! – Harry deu um beijo na testa dela - Prometa-me que não ficará chorando por isso!**

**- Prometo que vou tentar! – Hermione disse sorrindo para ele, em seguida se levantou e foi para seu dormitório. Não queria chorar mais na frente de Harry, mas era isso que queria fazer. Não conseguia parar de pensar que podia perdê-lo algum dia.**

**Quando ficou completamente sozinho no salão comunal, Harry Foi até a estante pegou a carta e subiu para seu dormitório. Chegando lá, foi até a sua cama e começou a ler a carta.**

_**"Alguém que me gosta muito,**_

_**Que bom que não desistiu de mim. Vou tentar esquecer aquele garoto mesmo, porque jamais poderíamos ficar juntos. Já posso dizer que gostei do seu jeito, você parece ser um garoto legal. Vou suas cartas. Quero saber tudo sobre você!**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Hermione Granger."**_

**Harry abriu um grande sorriso ao terminar de ler a carta.**


	7. Dúvidas

**Capitulo 7 - Dúvidas**

* * *

**Os dias estavam passando muito rápido. Logo na segunda-feira Dumbledore avisou os alunos sobre o cancelamento de todos os fins de semana em Hogsmeaed. Ouve protesto de muitos alunos, mas nada fez Dumbledore mudar de opinião. Ele os advertiu do perigo que poderiam correr, já que Voldermot agora estava mais forte do que antes.**

**O namoro de Rony e Luna ia as mil maravilhas, e o mesmo podia se dizer de Draco e Gina.**

**Harry continuava a escrever para Hermione, nem sempre podia escrever todos os dias, mas a cada carta seu amor por ela aumentava.**

**Hermione estava adorando as cartas do seu "admirador", mas não conseguia tirar Harry de seus pensamentos, ainda mais depois que soube da profecia.**

**Quando Rony soube, ficou assustado, mas encorajou Harry e disse que lutaria ao seu lado.**

**O tempo passou e logo chegaria o natal. Muitos viajariam, mas como sempre havia aqueles que ficavam no castelo. O pessoal de Ordem da Fênix sugeriu que eles fossem para o Largo Grimmald, mas Harry preferiu ficar, desta maneira Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram para fazer companhia aos amigos.**

**Harry estava agoniado, tinha que comprar os presentes dos amigos, mas com a proibição à Hogsmead, não fazia idéia de como o faria. Então se lembrou de seu amigo Hagrid, faria uma lista e pediria a ele para comprar. Listou o presente de todos.**

**Pronto, agora faltava o mais difícil: o de Hermione. Alias, "os" de Hermione. Afinal, ele teria que dar presente por dois. Queria dar algo especial, para agradecer o medalhão que recebera de aniversário, mas que ao mesmo tempo não demonstrasse que gostava dela mais que uma amiga. Nossa, isso era difícil! Decidiu que como Harry daria um livro. Não sabia bem qual, pediria ajuda a Hagrid nisso também. Mas e como o garoto das cartas, o que daria? Agora estava mais difícil ainda! Finalmente optou por um par de brincos. Mas não podia pedir isso a Hagrid. Decidiu que os presentes de Hermione pediria a Tonks para comprar. Então pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a ela, pedindo que o ajudasse. Pediu uma opinião sobre que livro poderia dar, e pediu para que escolhesse o par de brincos mais bonitos que ela achasse, não importava o preço.**

**Pensou em entregar a Edwiges, mas o perigo de interceptação de uma carta endereçada a Ordem era muito alto. Então decidiu que pediria a Hagrid.**

**Naquela noite foi até a sua cabana com sua capa de invisibilidade.**

**- Harry o que está fazendo aqui? Ainda mais à noite? – o gigante perguntou enquanto servia uma xícara de chá para o rapaz.**

**- Eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu precisava de um favor! – disse Harry.**

**- O que você precisa? - perguntou Hagrid.**

**- Como não posso mais ir a Hogsmeaed, não tenho onde comprar meus presentes de Natal... Será que você poderia comprar para mim? - pediu Harry.**

**- Claro que sim... Você tem uma lista? - lembrou Hagrid.**

**- Tenho! - respondeu Harry entregando um pergaminho - Obrigado Hagrid!**

**- Oh... Uma faca de caça, não precisava Harry, obrigado!– Hagrid falou com um imenso sorriso ao passar os olhos na lista.**

**- E eu queria pedir para você entregar isto aqui a Tonks! - Harry pediu enquanto entregava um outro pergaminho para o gigante - Eu ia mandar por Edwiges, mas achei perigoso... São presentes também, ai quando ela comprá-los você poderia trazer junto com os outros?**

**- Sim, mas por que não dá que eu mesmo compro? – Hagrid perguntou curioso.**

**- É que... São presentes para uma garota, aí achei que ela saberia o que seria melhor! - falou Harry.**

**- Ah... Seu danadinho, vejo que está seguindo meus conselhos ein! - Hagrid falou gargalhando - Meu estimado aprendiz... Ok Harry, comprarei seus presentes... Antes do Natal você os terá!**

**- Obrigado Hagrid! - agradeceu Harry.**

* * *

**Harry voltou para o castelo com cuidado, como já era inverno, a neve cobria o chão fora do castelo, formando um enorme tapete branco, e ele poderia ser pego facilmente. Parou por um momento, sentiu uma leve pontada na cicatriz e sentiu como se alguém o observasse, decidiu ignorar, deveria ser sua imaginação. Estava com frio e foi rápido para a torre da Grifinória. Ficaria um pouco perto da lareira para se esquentar e depois subiria.**

**Chegando lá ele viu que o salão não estava vazio como imaginava, Hermione estava lá. Tentou passar por ela sem ser visto, mas acabou tropeçando no tapete e caindo no chão.**

**Hermione viu Harry saindo de baixo da capa de invisibilidade e percebeu que ele estava vindo de algum lugar.**

**- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA HARRY POTTER? - ela gritou totalmente brava com ele.**

**- SHH... Fala baixo, você vai acordar todo mundo! – pediu Harry.**

**- Você simplesmente some, te procurei pelo castelo depois do jantar por uma hora, e agora aparece assim... Do nada! – repreendia Hermione - Com certeza você estava nos terrenos!**

**- Desculpa, eu não queria te preocupar! - explicava Harry - Eu fui até o Hagrid, conversar um pouco!**

**- Uma hora dessas Harry? Você é louco? Com Voldemort por ai? – Hermione começou a chorar de raiva.**

**Harry foi até ela e a abraçou. Como era bom abraçá-la, pensou ele.**

**- Hermione... Não chore, por favor! - pedia Harry, ele não sabia o que dizer.**

**- Você se arrisca assim... Me preocupando desse jeito! - Hermione falava enfurecida - Você prometeu...**

**- Eu não farei mais isso... Desculpe, está bem? - Harry se desculpou e limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas do rosto dela.**

**- Ando muito preocupada com você, há um tempo! - disse Hermione.**

**- Tudo bem... Ham... Não precisa chorar mais ok? Sei que você é linda até mesmo chorando, mas prefiro você sorrindo! – Harry falou sem querer, não pretendia dizer aquilo.**

**Hermione corou e deu um pequeno sorriso tímido para ele.**

**- Agora que sei que você está bem vou dormir, boa noite! – Hermione foi rapidamente em direção ao dormitório. Por que Harry dizia esse tipo de coisa? Ela achava que ele apenas gostava dela como amiga, mas diversas vezes ele já falou coisas de duplo sentido que estavam deixando-a confusa. E ainda tinha o garoto da carta. Cada vez mais gostava dele, mas Harry permanecia no seu coração.**

**Quando ficou sozinho no salão comunal, Harry foi até a estante e lá estava uma cartinha dela. Ele a pegou, sequer esperou chegar no dormitório, foi abrindo pelo caminho:**

_**"Alguém que me gosta muito,**_

_**Adorei aquela poesia. Ela é linda. Realmente é triste quando amamos alguém e não somos correspondidos do mesmo jeito. Acho que nos aproximamos nesse ponto, não é? Você é um garoto muito especial sabia? Sabe...eu gostaria de te conhecer. Por que sempre foge quando falo sobre isso? Qual o problema de nos encontrarmos? Se isso é por causa da sua aparência, quero que saiba que não sou uma garota superficial. Eu já gosto de você pelo que você é, e isso para mim já é o mais importante.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Hermione Granger"**_

**Estava ficando difícil adiar esse encontro. Mas não tinha certeza se ela já gostava dele o suficiente para contar a verdade. Ficou pensado, será que já estava na hora de arriscar a amizade deles?**

**Em seu dormitório, Hermione lembrava do abraço de Harry. Será que o outro garoto a abraçaria daquele jeito, será que teria sempre aquele perfume inebriante? Ainda não tinha certeza se já o amava tanto quanto amava Harry. Talvez não tivesse certeza se um dia seria capaz de amar alguém na mesma intensidade. Quando o amor verdadeiro chega na vida da gente, mesmo que ele não dê certo ele deixa marcas permanentes. Alem disso, não importa quanto tempo passe, pareci que o amor nunca irá diminuir. Era isso que Hermione sentia por Harry. Um amor verdadeiro, que mesmo que ela não ficasse com ele, estaria sempre em seu coração.**


	8. Presentes de natal

**Capitulo 8 - Presentes de Natal**

* * *

**Já havia chegado a semana do Natal, que nesse ano seria num sábado.**

**Harry já estava preocupado com a demora de Hagrid, e se Tonks não achasse o que ele pediu? O que faria? Não parava de pensar nisso.**

**- Ei, Harry... Acorda cara, a aula já acabou! – chamou Ron.**

**Harry estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que sequer percebeu que a aula tinha terminado. Levantou-se de sua mesa também.**

**- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony, enquanto saiam da sala.**

**- Estou preocupado, até agora o Hagrid não voltou com os presentes de Natal.**

**- Ah... Se você quisesse poderia ter pedido pra mim, eu mandaria uma coruja para mamãe e ela compraria! - avisou Ron.**

**- Não queria dar trabalho... sei que ela já vai comprar os seus e os de Gina! - disse Harry.**

**- Não seria trabalho algum! - Ron negou.**

**- Agora não tem mais jeito... Só espero que ele volte à tempo! – Harry falou preocupado.**

**Eles foram em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Por sorte aquela era a ultima aula do dia, e agora poderiam descansar. Chegando lá, encontraram Hermione conversando com Gina, elas discutiam animadas, mas cessaram a conversa quando eles se aproximaram.**

**- Até que enfim chegaram... Vamos jantar de uma vez! – disse Gina se levantando da poltrona.**

**- Vão na frente, eu preciso pegar uma coisa no dormitório! – disse Harry andando apressadamente até as escadas. Na verdade ele queria colocar a carta de Hermione no quarto dela.**

**Quando todos saíram do salão comunal, Harry foi até o dormitório das garotas, notou alguns embrulhos ao lado da cama de Hermione. "Devem ser os presentes de Natal", pensou ele. Foi até eles e olhou com cuidado, em cada um tinha um nome ao lado. Quase todos eram livros, o que não surpreendeu o garoto. Viu o que tinha o seu nome, com certeza era um livro.**

**De repente, viu um único que não parecia um livro, e esse lhe chamou atenção. O que seria? Será pro garoto que ela gosta?. Aproximou-se do pacote, era pequeno e pode ver escrito nele: "Alguém que me gosta muito". Harry não acreditou. Ela comprou um presente para ele! Bem, com certeza ela daria um presente a Harry Potter, seu amigo, mas não pensou que ela se preocuparia em comprar algo pra ele como garoto que gostava dela. Ficou feliz, seu coração batera forte de felicidade. Provavelmente estava dando tudo certo. Ela estava quase se apaixonando de verdade por ele, e logo poderiam ficar juntos.**

**Foi então que ouviu um barulho, parecia que alguém estava subindo as escadas para entrar no quarto. Agora seu coração disparou de desespero, não poderiam pegá-lo ali. Pegou a capa que tinha jogado na cama de Hermione e se cobriu. Ficou imóvel e tentou controlar a respiração.**

**Pôde ver Hermione entrando no quarto, seu coração agora só faltava sair pela boca, se ela o pegasse ali, seria o fim. Tentava se acalmar, enquanto a garota vinha em sua direção.**

**Hermione pegou algo num móvel próximo à sua cama. Harry estava contra a parede do outro lado. Foi então que ela se virou e viu a carta, pegou-a com cuidado e começou a ler.**

_**"Querida Hermione,**_

_**Receio que ainda não é o momento de nos encontrarmos. Quero que tenhas certeza dos seus sentimentos antes que isso possa acontecer, mas tenha certeza que quero tanto, ou até mais que você que esse dia chegue logo. Não vejo a hora de poder tê-la nos meus braços e beijar esses lábios rosados que a tanto tempo desejo. Suas cartas são a minha felicidade nesse momento, breve (espero que muito breve) minha felicidade seja você por completo.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Alguém que te gosta muito."**_

**Hermione que já estava sentada agora se deitou sorrindo. Era tão bom se sentir amada daquele jeito.**

**Harry que a observava estava sorrindo por presenciar o efeito que as cartas causavam na amiga.**

**Ela suspirava enquanto relia a carta. Pensava em como seria perfeito se aquelas cartas pudessem ser de Harry. Era incrível como mesmo não querendo pensar nele, ele povoava seus pensamentos, principalmente quando também pensava no outro garoto. Suas duvidas tornavam-se ainda maiores agora que achava que seus sentimentos pelo novo garoto estavam ficando mais fortes. Esperaria mais um pouco, antes de falar isso pra ele. Decidiu escrever logo pra ele, antes de voltar ao salão principal.**

**Enquanto Hermione escrevia, Harry começava a se agoniar, estava começando a ficar com fome. Talvez devesse tentar sair agora, enquanto ela escrevia. Não aguentando mais ficar ali resolveu arriscar.**

**Ela escrevia com tanta atenção, amassava alguns pergaminhos e recomeçava que nada perceberia.**

**Harry foi devagar e passou pela garota com cuidado, saiu cuidadosamente do dormitório, mas quando chegou na porta, foi surpreendido por Gina, que quase trombou com ele, se não tivesse desviado dela. Em seguida, saiu rapidamente.**

**- Por que demorou tanto? – Rony perguntou de boca cheia.**

**- Fui entregar a carta, mas Hermione chegou na hora, quase fui descoberto! - respondeu Harry tomando um gole de suco de abóbora, estava ofegante e nervoso - Eu consegui sair à tempo!**

* * *

**Após o jantar, todos os alunos de dirigiram para o salão comunal, exceto Harry, que decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid. Só que dessa vez pediu à Rony inventar alguma desculpa, que ele estava com dor de cabeça e foi dormir cedo. Tinha prometido que não sairia, mas precisava saber se Hagrid já havia voltado.**

**Harry foi correndo até a cabana, estava em baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Nevara um pouco e ele estava congelando ali.**

**Bateu a porta, mas essa não ouve resposta, mas ouviu passos. Decidiu esperar e quando a porta se abriu pôde ver Hagrid.**

**- Vamos Harry, entre! – chamou o gigante, ele parecia um pouco estranho.**

**- Quando chegou? – Harry perguntou se sentando numa das poltronas.**

**- Não faz muito tempo! - Hagrid respondeu frio - O que está fazendo aqui?**

**Harry achou muito estranho, seu amigo estava diferente e parecia estressado com alguma coisa.**

**- Queria saber se tinha voltado, se trouxe os presentes que pedi! - respondeu Harry.**

**- É claro. – respondeu Hagrid, pegou um grande embrulho e entregou ao garoto – Aqui estão!**

**- Obrigado Hagrid! – Harry agradeceu enquanto abria o saco. Estava tudo ali. Viu o presente de Rony, o livro que daria a Gina, o que daria ao próprio Hagrid e o livro de Hermione. Mas faltava os presentes que pedira a Tonks.**

**- E aqui está o outro... Tonks disse que era para eu ter cuidado, por isso trouxe separadamente! – explicou Hagrid mostrando um pequeno embrulho à Harry.**

**- Obrigado! - agradeceu Harry - Eu entrego seu presente no natal, está bem?**

**- Por mim tanto faz! - o gigante respondeu com indiferença.**

**- Hagrid... Você está bem? - Harry perguntou preocupado - Está chateado comigo?**

**- Estou muito bem, você não fez nada... Mas é melhor você ir agora Harry! – pediu Hagrid.**

**- Tudo bem... Até mais Hagrid! - Harry resolveu não insistir, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o saco com os presentes, e em seguida saiu da casa de Hagrid.**

**Ele andava pelos terrenos em direção ao castelo se perguntando o que teria acontecido com o amigo. De repente, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, sua cicatriz começava a arder. Olhou para todos os lados, como se esperasse encontrar Voldemort a qualquer momento, mas não viu nada. Voltou o mais depressa que pôde para o castelo.**

* * *

**Harry entrou em seu dormitório e largou os outros presentes na cama. Queria apenas ver o que Tonks comprara para Hermione. No embrulho do presente, havia um pergaminho. Ele destacou o bilhete do embrulho e começou a ler:**

_**"Harry,**_

_**Sei que me pediu um par de brincos, mas não pude deixar de comprar essa pulseira. Ela é incrível e qualquer garota irá adorar, tenho certeza. Confie em mim.**_

_**Tonks"**_

**Ele resolveu confiar na opinião dela, afinal era mulher, deveria saber melhor sobre presentes de garotas. Abriu o pacote e viu a pulseira, era de prata e tinha o que pareciam algumas inscrições antigas. Realmente era bonita e Hermione iria adorar, ainda mais pelas inscrições, com certeza tentaria decifrá-las.**

**Se pudesse mandaria uma coruja naquele momento agradecer a Tonks, mas como era perigoso agradeceria assim que a visse.**

* * *

**Harry acordou o mais cedo que pode e foi até o quarto de Hermione com sua capa de invisibilidade. Deixou ao lado da garota uma caixinha com a pulseira dentro, e um envelope.**

**Quando voltou ao salão principal notou na estante o embrulho que vira um dia no quarto de Hermione e decidiu pegá-lo, mesmo que isso significasse que a garota excluiria todos os garotos que tinham viajado, mas achava que faltava pouco para lhe revelar a verdade.**

**Subiu para seu dormitório com o embrulho e um envelope nas mãos. Preferiu ler o pergaminho antes:**

_**"Alguém que me gosta muito,**_

_**Desejo-lhe um Feliz Natal. Espero que goste do meu presente, tive muito cuidado em comprá-lo. Deu um pouco de trabalho, minha mãe não conseguia encontrar, mas por fim ela acabou achando. Nesse tempo de guerra achei que um presente que servisse de proteção seria útil.**_

_**PS: Espero que depois disso logo possamos nos encontrar.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Hermione Granger."**_

**Harry sorriu. Sabia que a amiga não iria sossegar enquanto não encontrasse com ele, deveria estar super curiosa, e até um pouco irritada, pois tinham quase 4 meses se correspondendo e ela ainda não havia descoberto sua identidade. **

**Em seguida, abriu o presente e sorriu novamente. Parecia brincadeira, era um anel dourado, era grosso e muito parecido com uma aliança. Harry colocou no dedo anelar para ver como ficava, entretanto, quando tentou tirar não conseguiu. Até tentou puxar, mas foi inútil. "Droga! Ela me pegou", pensou ele. Com certeza Hermione enfeitiçou o anel para que não saísse do seu dedo. "Agora terei que usar luvas o tempo todo, sorte minha que estamos no inverno", pensou ele.**

**Hermione foi mais esperta, com certeza logo descobria que era Harry quem a escrevia. Tinha que ser rápido e contar a verdade o mais breve possível.**


	9. Descobertas

**Capitulo 9 - A Descoberta**

* * *

**No dormitório feminino Hermione e Gina abriam seus presentes.**

**A ruiva recebeu de Draco um lindo colar com um pingento de coração.**

**Hermione agora abria o presente que o garoto misterioso lhe mandara e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu que recebra uma pulseira. Mostrou à Gina, que também achou lindo o presente.**

**Gina foi até Draco agradecer o colar, e Hermione ficou no dormitório, observando melhor a pulseira. ****Ela percebeu que tinha umas gravações no objeto, uma espécie de idioma ou símbolos antigos. Queria decifrar o que tinha escrito ali, mas lembrou-se que a maioria dos dicionários de outras línguas e símbolos bruxos ficava na seção reservada da biblioteca.**

**Então, Hermione resolveu pedir a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Como havia poucos alunos no castelo, ela com certeza conseguiria entrar lá mesmo sendo de dia.**

**Passou pelo salão comunal e procurou o presente que deixara para o garoto misterioso, ele não estava mais lá, então com certeza o garoto já havia pegado. Ela sorriu, logo saberia quem estava mandado-lhe aquelas cartas.**

**Quando chegou na porta do dormitório masculino apenas bateu.**

**Harry, que nunca imaginara que pudesse ser Hermione, nem perguntou quem era, apenas mandou entrar.**

**Quando ela entrou, o viu em pé próximo à cama, ele estava sem camisa. Hermione não pôde deixar de olhá-lo e ficou um pouco vermelha.**

**Harry corou ainda mais quando viu que era ela. Quando ia pegar a camisa, Hermione viu aquele anel grosso brilhando em seu dedo anelar. Seu coração disparou, não poderia ser. Harry? Esse tempo todo era ele?**

**Quando Harry terminou de vestir a camisa, reparou que a amiga estava com cara de surpresa. Com certeza vira o anel, pensou ele.**

**- Hermione...– Harry a chamou, mas ela ainda não conseguia assimilar o que viu – Eu posso explicar... Não era para você descobrir assim, nem agora!**

**Ele se aproximou dela para tocá-la, mas ela deu um passo para trás.**

**- Era você? Esse tempo todo era você, Harry? - Hermione perguntou alterada e inconformada - Por quê?**

**- Calma Hermione... Eu tenho um motivo... - Harry ia começar a explicar, mas foi interrompido.**

**- Motivo? - Hermione falou indignada - Você brincou com meus sentimentos Harry, não há explicação pra isso!**

**Ela sentia vontade de chorar. Fora enganada aquele tempo todo, e por seu melhor amigo.**

**- Hermione eu fiz isso porque me apaixonei por você, eu te amo! – Harry explicou desesperado.**

**- Ama? Que tipo de amor é esse Harry? – Hermione começou a chorar, lembrou-se de todas as cartas, do que começara a sentir por seu admirador secreto.**

**- Não chore... Por favor, me perdoa! - pediu Harry - Eu juro que só queria te conquistar, mas...**

**Hermione não quis ouvir e saiu deixando Harry falando sozinho.**

**- Hermione... - Harry à chamou uma última vez, mas ela não deu ouvidos. Por que tudo isto estava acontecendo? Tudo que queria era ficar com ela.**

**Hermione entrou correndo no dormitório feminino, não conseguia parar de chorar. Mas por que estava daquele jeito? afinal o que ela mais queria era que Harry fosse o admirador. Sentia-se enganada, porque ele simplesmente não contou que gostava dela? Por que teve que fingir ser outra pessoa e confundir seu coração. Não parava de pensar naquilo e chorar.**

* * *

**Rony e Gina entraram pelo retrato da mulher gorda e viram Harry sentado no sofá totalmente desolado.**

**- Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina preocupada.**

**- Deu tudo errado, tudo! – Harry falou em tom de lamentação - Sua ideia Rony, de conquistar Hermione através daquelas cartas, tudo acabou!**

**- Então era você... Eu sabia... Meu palpite estava certo! - disse Gina totalmente animada por ter acertado - Mas eu não entendo, porque diz que deu errado? Hermione está apaixonada por você!**

**- Não... Não está! - Harry negou - Ela gosta de outro cara, ai tentei conquistá-la, só que agora ela deve estar me odiando, porque de certa forma enganei ela esse tempo todo!**

**- E como foi isso? - Ron perguntou curioso.**

**- Ela viu que eu estava usando o anel que ela presenteou ao admirador! – respondeu Harry.**

**- E como pôde usar o anel na frente dela, Harry? Você não pensa, cara? – Rony perguntou indignado.**

**- Escuta Harry... A Hermione gosta de você, sempre gostou! - contou Gina - Quando ela disse que gostava de outro ela estava se referindo a você, mas falou para o garoto que se correspondia com ela... Hermione achou que você nunca se interessaria por ela, por isso decidiu tentar te esquecer... Se você tivesse confessado tudo logo nada disso teria acontecido... Agora se eu fosse você ia agora mesmo atrás dela e pediria desculpas!**

**- Mas ela não quer me ouvir! - lembrou Harry.**

**- Por que não tenta? – Gina encorajou o amigo.**

**- Certo! - Harry se levantou - Vou fazer o possível!**

**Ele foi até o dormitório de Hermione, ainda ouvira os soluços de choro dela. Bateu na porta, mas ela não lhe respondeu. Tentou novamente, mas foi em vão. Decidiu chama-la.**

**- Hermione... Hermione... Eu preciso falar com você! - Harry chamou.**

**- Vai embora Harry, não quero escutar nada! – Hermione respondeu ainda alterada.**

**- Por favor... – Harry pediu mais uma vez, mas ela nada respondeu.**

**Ele voltou para o salão comunal cabisbaixo e se sentou ao lado de Ron e Gina, pela cara dele, eles logo entenderam que não havia adiantado nada.**

**- Sinto muito Harry... Foi tudo minha culpa, eu não devia ter incentivado você a fazer isso! - disse Ron - Se quiser eu falo com ela!**

**- Não Rony... Não foi culpa sua! - respondeu Harry - Eu resolvo isso!**

**- No que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou Gina.**

**- Eu não sei... - Harry se levantou desanimado e foi para seu dormitório.**

**Chegando lá deitou-se em sua cama e estendeu a mão. O anel era lindo, Hermione tinha ótimo gosto pra presentes, pena que ele não lhe trouxe sorte. **

**Em seguida, pegou seu medalhão e nem precisou se esforçar muito para fazer a imagem de Hermione no objeto. Agora era a lembrança que tinha dela do dia que a viu lendo sua carta. Ela deitando-se na cama e sorrindo. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer? Não se conformaria. Mostraria a Hermione que ela estava cometendo um erro, afinal ela foi capaz de se apaixonar por ele duas vezes.**

**Então Harry decidiu escrever uma carta, talvez a última, isso só dependeria dela. Pegou um pergaminho normal, não precisava mais esconder sua letra, mas usou a mesma tinta com perfume de rosas que usara em todas as outras cartas. Era quase noite quando terminou. Estava com fome, não tinha almoçado, então desceria para comer algo, mas antes, foi até a porta do dormitório feminino e passou a carta por debaixo da porta, em seguida se foi.**


	10. Você me perdoa?

**Capitulo 10 - Você me perdoa?**

* * *

**Hermione acabara de acordar, ela tinha caído no sono por causa do choro. Estava com dor de cabeça, talvez por não ter comido nada. Foi em direção ao banheiro e lavou o rosto. Quando voltou ao quarto, viu um envelope próximo a porta, abaixou-se para pegar e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso. Estava escrito: "Para alguém que amo muito". O coração de Hermione acelerou. Era de Harry, ele ainda queria ficar com ela. Enquanto abria o envelope já sentia o perfume de rosas que tanto gostava.**

_**"Querida Hermione,**_

_**Nem sei por onde começar. Acho que o melhor jeito é te pedindo desculpas. Minha intenção jamais foi te enganar ou fazer você se sentir mal. Eu descobri que te amava, mas tive medo que esse amor pudesse te afastar de mim, caso você só quisesse minha amizade. Tentei tirar você dos meus pensamentos e ser só seu amigo, mas não consegui. Então tudo que pude fazer foi tentar de conquistar, fazer você gostar de mim. Mas entenda, não poderia fazer isso explicitamente, a única maneira que encontrei foi te escrever.**_

_**Quando você me falou que já gostava de alguém, senti uma imensa tristeza em pensar que seu coração já tinha dono, e que nunca poderia estar dentro dele. Também pensei em desistir, mas você falou que não era correspondida e talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção em cada detalhe das suas cartas, veria que esse alguém era eu. Mas você era correspondida, alias você é. Te amo muito também, do mesmo jeito que você falou que me amava. Você sabe que isso é verdade porque sempre fui sincero em minhas cartas.**_

_**Sei que a maneira que encontrei de demonstrar meu amor não foi vista com bons olhos por você, mas pelo menos eu tentei. Você me amava e ficou quieta, acredito que também teve medo de perder minha amizade. Eu te perdoo, e do fundo meu coração te peço perdão também. Me perdoa meu amor! Acho que isso é tudo que tenho a te dizer. Se você me perdoar me encontre à meia-noite de hoje na sala precisa. Vou te esperar.**_

_**Alguém que te ama muito (Harry Potter)"**_

**Hermione sabia que tudo que tinha naquela carta era verdade. De certa forma ela fora covarde de não assumir seus sentimentos por ele, mesmo que de uma maneira que ela não aprovasse, Harry pelo menos tentou.**

**Ela olhou para o relógio, mas ainda era dez e meia. Iria tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa. De repente ela viu a pulseira que ele lhe dera. Ela ainda queria decifrar o que tinha escrito. Decidiu que também iria à biblioteca para decifrar aquilo. Correria o risco de ser pega na seção proibida, mas queria mostrar a Harry que dava valor a ele.**

**Após tomar um banho para relaxar, Hermione desceu e encontrou o salão comunal vazio. Foi primeiro comer alguma coisa e depois partiu para a biblioteca. Estava pensando em como pegar um livro sem ser vista, que nem viu Gina e Draco se aproximarem.**

**- Hermione... Você como você está? – a ruiva perguntou preocupada.**

**- Bem melhor! – Hermione sorriu.**

**- Vejo que a carta deu certo! – Draco comentou.**

**Vocês sabem? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.**

**- Harry nos contou! - respondeu Gina - Duvidei um pouco que desse certo, mas pelo visto ele conseguiu!**

**- Vou me encontrar com ele à meia-noite na sala precisa! - explicou Hermione - Mas antes quero decifrar o que tem escrito nessa pulseira!**

**- Eles parecem símbolos antigos! – Draco falou.**

**- Acho que deve ter algo sobre eles na seção reservada, mas não sei como entrar lá sem ser vista! - disse Hermione.**

**Nós podemos ajudar! – disse Gina olhando para Draco - Vamos fazer uma encenação lá dentro, e enquanto todos então distraídos, você pega o livro, ok?**

**- Certo! – Hermione confirmou.**

**Em seguida, Gina pegou na mão de Draco e o puxou em direção à biblioteca. Hermione foi logo atrás deles.**

**- Como vamos chamar a atenção deles. – perguntou Draco, olhando alguns alunos distribuídos peloas mesas.**

**- Você vai ver... – a ruiva respondeu – Hermione, vai... Agora!**

**Hermione caminhou em passos rápidos até a seção reservada, enquanto se aproximava ela começou a ouvir Gina.**

**- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, DRACO? SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Gina falava aos gritos.**

**Draco logo entendeu que ela queria encenar uma discussão.**

**- Foi sem querer, eu juro! – Draco falou tentando desfarsar.**

**O casal estava se saindo muito bem.**

**Hermione ouvia os gritos dos dois, e logo a atenção estava voltada para Draco e Gina. Ela aproveitou e entrou na seção reservada para procurar um livro chamado "Escrituras antigas", sabia que ali encontraria qualquer tipo de símbolo.**

**Ela ainda não voltara com o livro, e isso já estava deixando Draco e Gina preocupados, pois não tinham mais argumentos. Finalmente, viram Hermione sair andando disfarçadamente em direção à saída.**

**- Quer saber? Eu quero que se dane! - Gina pulou em cima de Draco e começou a beijá-lo intensamente.**

**Os alunos voltaram desanimados para seus afazeres, alguns até se perguntaram: "Por que foi que eles estavam brigando mesmo?".**

**Hermione chegou no dormitório feminino sem fôlego. Pegou um pergaminho e uma pena, e se sentou em sua cama. Começou a copiar aqueles símbolos da pulseira no papel, e em seguida a colocou novamente no braço. **

**Abriu o grosso livro e começou a anotar. Foram códigos realmente difíceis de decifrar, mas ia encontrando-os no livro. Fez questão de escrever tudo que decifrava antes de ler, pois percebia palavras estranhas ali. Então quando acabou de traduzir todos os símbolos da pulseira, enfim pôde ler: "O controle de sua mente, não mais lhe pertence".**

**No mesmo instante seu corpo ficou imóvel, tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Então ouviu uma voz fria em sua mente: "Venha até mim". Sentiu um arrepio. Seu corpo começou a se mexer contra a sua vontade. Ela tentava se livrar daquilo que estava a controlando, mas era inútil.**

**O que seria aquela pulseira? Como Harry a conseguiu? Pensava. Com certeza fora tudo planejado. Mas por que estariam levando-a? "Querem atrair o Harry", ela deduziu.**

* * *

**Rony estava namorando com Luna no pátio da torre do relógio, de repente, viu Hermione indo em direção à ponde coberta, que dava acesso aos terrenos do castelo.**

**- Ei Hermione... Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou curioso.**

**Hermione não respondeu entrou na ponte coberta. "Perfeito, logo eles virão atrás de você", novamente aquela a voz fria de Voldermot em sua mente. Ela chegou aos terrenos de Hogwarts e foi em direção à floresta proibida.**

**Rony chamava cada vez mais alto, mas ela não respondia. Ele começou a se preocupar, ficou preocupado onde a amiga iria aquela hora?**

**- Luna, chame os professores! - mandou ele - Eu vou atrás de Gina e Harry, vai logo!**

**E assim fizeram. Luna foi procurar a professora McGonagall e Ron foi atrás de Gina e Harry, que provavelmente estariam na sala comunal naquela hora.**

**- Estranho... Ela disse que ia decifrar o que tinha na pulseira e logo encontraria Harry! - Gina explicava enquanto subia para o dormitório feminino.**

**Mas eu juro que vi Hermione sair, Luna está de prova! – afirmou Rony indo atrás dela.**

**Ao chegarem lá, encontraram o livro que Hermione havia pego na biblioteca e um pergaminho no chão. Gina chegou mais perto, pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e viu os símbolos da pulseira da amiga, então começou a ler o que cada um significava até que chegou à tradução de tudo. Arregalou os olhos.**

**- Essa não... Hermione está correndo perigo! - avisou Gina - Temos que chamar o Harry imediatamente! - Ela mostrou a tradução para Ron e o puxou para fora dormitório - Ele está na sala precisa, não temos tempo à perder!**

* * *

**Harry olhou para o relógio que estava na parede, eram meia-noite e quinze. Ela nunca se atrasava, então ele deduziu que ela não tinha lhe perdoado. "Eu à perdi!" ele pensou.**

**Então viu a porta se abrir e seu coração se encheu de alegria. Mas quando viu Gina e Ron entrando desesperados, começou a se preocupar.**

**- Harry... A Hermione... Ela... – Gina estava sem fôlego.**

**Eu à vi indo em direção à floresta proibida! - contou Ron mostrando o pergaminho com os símbolos e as traduções para Harry - A pulseira estava enfeitiçada, é uma armadilha!**

**- Não... Isso não é verdade! – Harry dizia sem acreditar no que escutara, começou a andar em direção à saída da sala precisa – Eu quem deu aquela maldita pulseira à ela. Se algo acontecer, eu... – Harry parou de andar, não conseguiu terminar de falar.**

**- Luna foi chamar os professores, Harry! – Ron tentou acalmá-lo.**

**- Eu vou atrás dela! - Harry começou a andar novamente.**

**- Espera! - Gina chamou - Nós vamos juntos!**

**- Não... É tudo culpa minha, não quero que se arrisquem! - recusou Harry.**

**- Hermione também é minha amiga, e vou ajudar à salvá-la, você queira ou não! - Gina falou num tom raivoso e áspero.**

* * *

**Harry e Ron foram na frente, enquanto Gina foi chamar Draco. Os dois amigos chegaram no circulo de pedra, que ficava após a ponte coberta, e encontraram Luna com Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Harry... Chamei todos os professores como Rony pediu, eles foram para a floresta proibida à procura de Hermione! - a loira falava totalmente abatida.**

**- Ron... Fique aqui caso Gina e Draco cheguem, não os deixe passarem para a floresta, está bem? - pediu Harry- Eles não vão encontrá-la até que eu vá atrás dela, Voldemort quer à mim!**

**- Não posso deixar que passe, Potter! - Madame Pomfrey interferiu - Os professores me alertaram claramente...**

**- EXPELIARMUS! - Harry fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e desarmou Madame Pomfrey - Desculpe... Mas eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada! - falou ainda apontando a varinha para ela.**

**Em seguida, Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção aos terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**- Espere aqui Luna! - Rony pediu - Quando Gina e Draco chegarem, diga que não pudemos esperar!**

**Ron começou a correr na direção de Harry, indo para a floresta proibida.**


	11. Tudo planejado

**Capitulo 11 - Tudo planejado**

* * *

**Harry andava apressado pela floresta proibida à procura de Hermione. Estava escuro, ele usava o feitiço "lumus" para ver melhor o caminho. Ele se perguntava aonde os professores poderiam estar, pois não havia nenhum sinal deles. De repente, ouviu algumas vozes, continuou andando até chegar numa clareira, logo pôde ver figuras encapuzadas ali. Com certeza eram comensais. Dentre eles havia um que não estava encapuzado, um homem de pele muito branca e tinha os olhos vermelhos, era Voldemort.**

**Hermione estava nas mãos de um dos comensais, quando viu Harry aparecer na clareira, tentou se soltar do comensal, mas em vão, pois a pulseira ainda estava nela.**

**- Oh... Olha só quem apareceu! - Bellatrix Lestrange avisou aos outros quantos abaixava o capuz e mostrava seu rosto - Harry Potter veio salvar a amiguinha, e está sozinho!**

**Voldemort se virou lentamente para encarar Harry.**

**- Solta ela! - Harry mandou.**

**Mas o comensal apertou Hermione contra seu corpo e apontou a varinha para o rosto da garota, em tom de provocação.**

**- Harry Potter... Já faz alguns meses que não nos vemos! - comentou Voldemort - Lembro que a última vez foi após a morte de seu padrinho Sirius, no Ministério da Magia!**

**Os outros comensais começaram a rir. Bellatrix foi a que riu mais alto.**

**Harry apontou a varinha para atacar Voldemort, mas o lorde das trevas foi mais rápido, e com um rápido movimento de varinha, acertou Harry em cheio com um feitiço, lançando-o longe e fazendo com que ele rolasse pelo chão.**

**Voldemort começou a andar lentamente em direção à Harry, que estava se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade.**

**- Eu também me lembro, Potter... Que da última vez que nos encontramos, Dumbledore apareceu e estragou meus planos! - lembrou Voldemort - Mas agora ele não pode fazer nada para ajudar você... E nem sua amiguinha sangue-ruim!**

**- Estupef... - Harry ia atacar Voldemort mais uma vez, mas foi acertado em cheio por mais um feitiço de ataque que bruxo das trevas lançou. Desta vez, o garoto foi jogado contra uma árvore.**

**- Acredito que queira saber como consegui chegar até aqui! – começou Voldemort – Confesso que você me deu muito trabalho, Potter... Dumbledore colocou proteções extras no castelo e o máximo que eu podia chegar era aqui, você simplesmente estava guardado às sete chaves, e se não tivesse pêgo aquela pulseira com Hagrid, nunca chegaríamos até você!**

**Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo por não ter escutado Hermione, agora ela estava em perigo por sua culpa.**

**- Quando você pensou em visitar aquele gigante naquela noite eu sabia que era a hora perfeita! - explicava Voldemort - Estávamos sobrevoando o castelo há uma certa distância, por dias ficamos de olho em tudo Potter, você deveria saber disso... Quando Hagrid foi para o beco diagonal com aquela aurora, eu lancei a maldição Impérius neles e entrei em suas mentes, eles resistiram certo tempo, mas depois não aguentaram... Depois fiz com que Hagrid entregasse o presente à você... esse objeto é uma raridade, quando quem a está usando ler o que nela tem escrito fica sobre o controle do bruxo que a enfeitiçou. Demorei à achar esse objeto tão valioso, mas finalmente encontrei... Acredito que meu repentino sumiço provocou suspeitas, não?**

**Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tudo fora planejado por Voldemort. O que faria agora? Hermione estava nas mãos dele, não poderia arriscar a vida dela.**

**Nesse momento os comensais se aproximaram.**

**- Dessa vez... Dumbledore não vai poder fazer nada para salvá-lo! - Voldemort sussurrou - Você é meu, Harry Potter!**

**De repente, vários flashes lançados pela escuridão da floresta acertam Bellatrix e os comensais em cheio. Em seguida, Snape e McGongall apareceram entre as arvores e começaram a atacar Voldemort, que criou um escuto para bloquear os feitiços.**

* * *

**Rony havia entrado na flotesta proibida atrás de Harry, mas se perdeu do amigo por causa da escurição e da névoa.**

**- PARADO! - alguém o chamou apontando a varinha - Vire-se!**

**Ron se virou lentamente e viu Dumbledore com o professor Horácio Slughorn.**

**- Ronald Weasley... O que faz aqui? - Dumbledore perguntou.**

**- Hermione foi sequestrada e eu vim ajudar Harry à achá-la! - respondeu Rony - Ainda bem que encontrei vocês!**

**- Harry saiu do castelo? - Slughorn perguntou preocupado - Se for mesmo verdade, temos que achá-lo rápido Alvo!**

**- Mandei os outros professores se separarem na floresta, dessa forma ganharemos tempo! - disse o diretor.**

**De repente, escutaram alguns barulhos vindo de uma clareira próxima e correram para lá imediatamente.**

* * *

**Harry aproveitou que Voldemort estava distraído, duelando contra Snape e McGonagall, e correu na direção de Hermione.**

**- ENCARDEROUS! - ele atacou os dois comensais emcapuzados que se levantavam, acertando-os em cheio. Quando se aproximou de Hermione, ela estava desacordada.**

**- Levante-se Potter! - Chamou Bellatrix - Quero matar você como matei seu padrinho!**

**Harry olhou com ódio para a mulher e atacou com um feitiço. Começaram a duelar de verdade.**

**Voldemort viu que Dumbledore e os outros professores estavam chegando na clareira, percebeu que seria arriscado continuar, pois seu plano foi descoberto e ele estava em desvantagem. Parou de duelar e rapidamente aparatou.**

**- ESTUPEFAÇA! - Harry acertou Bellatrix em cheio, fazendo com que ela rolasse pelo chão.**

**- O lorde das trevas voltará garoto, mas da próxima vez, será a ultima! – Bellatrix falou rangendo os dentres e aparatou num vulto negro, saindo imediatamente dali.**

**Os outros dois comensais desconhecidos quase foram pegos, mas aparataram rapidamente e seguiram Bellatrix.**

**Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Dumbledore se aproximando de Harry e Hermione, que estava deitada no chão.**

**- Eu estou bem, mas a Hermione está desacordada! - ele respondeu preocupado.**

**- Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem! – disse o professor Snape se aproximando.**

**- Essa pulseira... Está enfeitiçada! – Dumbledore explicava à Snape - Precisamos retirá-la logo!**

**Snape se levantou e conjurou um feitiço, a pulseira rapidamente se soltou do braço de Hermione.**

**Deveríamos destruí-la professor, ela é perigosa. – disse Harry apreensivo.**

**- E vamos... Mas primeiro precisamos voltar ao castelo, a senhorita Granger precisa de cuidados! - disse Dumbledore.**

* * *

**Algum tempo depois, todos chegaram ao castelo. Hermione foi para a enfermaria seguida por Draco, Gina, Rony e Luna, que queriam saber como ela estava.**

**Harry sofreu alguns cortes no rosto e seu nariz estava sagrando um pouco, mas não estava preocupado com isso, queria saber como sua amiga estava. Ele e Dumbledore conversavam no gabinete do diretor.**

**- Sei que você deve estar se sentindo culpado novamente, mas nada foi culpa sua! – consolou Dumbledore.**

**- Se eu tivesse ido até o Hagrid naquela noite, nada disso teria acontecido! – Harry se lamentou.**

**- Não podemos prever as coisas Harry... Se aconteceram dessa maneira, foi porque tinham que acontecer! - Dumbledore explicou.**

– **Como Hagrid e Tonks estão? - Harry perguntou preocupado.**

**- Antes de chegarmos ao castelo, a professora Minerva foi até a cabana de Hagrid para procurá-lo e o encontrou desacordado, ele foi levado para o Sr. Mungus! - contou dumbledore - Vamos entrar em contato com a ordem para saber notícias de Tonks!**

**- Espero que eles fiquem bem, me avise quando tiver notícias dele! - pediu Harry.**

**- Farei isso! - afirmou Dumbledore.**

**- Será que eu posso ir agora? – pediu Harry, estava louco para saber como Hermione estava.**

**Vendo a angustia nos olhos dele, Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.**

**Harry saiu o mais depressa que pôde e foi correndo para a enfermaria.**


	12. Finalmente juntos

**Capitulo 12 - Finalmente juntos**

* * *

**Chegando na enfermaria, Harry encontrou Hermione, ela ainda estava desacordada, mas foi tranquilizada por Madame Pomfrey. Ron, Luna, Gina e Draco já haviam saído e voltado ao seus dormitórios, para dormirem um pouco.**

**- Ela ficará boa, mas provavelmente só acordará amanhã! - avisou Madame Pomfrey - Por que não vai descansar um pouco?**

**- Quero ficar aqui até ela acordar! – respondeu Harry, ainda olhando para Hermione.**

**Estava amanhecendo e o castelo começava a ficar claro, mas Harry não sentia sono. Só descansaria sossegado quando tivesse certeza que Hermione estava bem. As horas custaram a passar e Harry acabou cochilando na cadeira próximo a cama da amiga.**

**De repente, Hermione acordou e percebeu Harry ao seu lado, cochilando. Ela o olhava, sentou-se com certa dificuldade e nesse momento Harry acordou. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo.**

**- Que bom que está bem! – falou Harry com um certo tom de alívio na voz.**

**Hermione sorriu.**

**- Graças a você Harry... Obrigado! - agradeceu ela.**

**- Não, não me agradeça! - disse ele se lamentando - Foi tudo minha culpa, e se os professores não estivessem lá, nós estaríamos mortos agora!**

**- Não se culpe, você não tinha como saber que tudo isso ia acontecer! – Hermione falava tranqüila, sentia uma imensa paz no seu coração, talvez porque tinha perdoado Harry e sabia que se entenderiam.**

**Harry segurou a mão dela.**

**Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey veio ver como estava a garota.**

**- Tome isto... Vai ajudar a recuperar suas forças! – Madame Pomfrey deu um copo de vitamina misturada com um charope.**

**Depois de um certo tempo, Hermione voltou a domir novamente. Harry ficou muito mais tranquilo, agora que ela estava bem.**

**- Agora que já viu que ela está bem, vá descansar e comer alguma coisa! - disse Madame Pomfrey, acompanahando o rapaz até a porta da enfermaria.**

**- Certo... Mas vou voltar mais tarde! – avisou Harry.**

**A senhora apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.**

**Quando Harry chegou em seu dormitório, Tomou um banho e foi comer alguma coisa. Estava cansado e precisava dormir um pouco, mas antes, pegou seu medalhão e logo a imagem de Hermione se formou, foi então que pegou no sono.**

* * *

**Hermione acordou cedo, já estava melhor e convenceu Madame Pomfrey à deixá-la ir. Queria ver Harry e se acertar com ele de uma vez, mas sabia que era muito cedo.**

**Foi para seu dormitório e começou a escrever uma carta para ele, em seguida, foi até o dormitório dos rapazes para procurá-lo, e o encontrou dormindo. Hermione entrou no quarto bem devagar para não ser percebida e colocou o envelope próximo à Harry, em seguida saiu.**

**Meia hora depois, Harry finalmente acordou. Quando foi pegar os óculos, percebeu que uma carta estava ao lado. Colocou os óculos e rapidamente abriu o pergaminho.**

_**(Não, não posso mais ficar sem teu amor... Eu não vivo sem você)**_

_**(Tudo é mais bonito quando estou contigo, nada mais me dá prazer)**_

_**(Vem fugir comigo, que eu te dou abrigo... Dentro do meu coração)**_

_**(Não existe culpa, é só um sentimento de luz e não de escuridão)**_

_**"Alguém que me ama muito (Harry Potter),**_

_**Preciso falar com você, estive pensando muito em tudo que aconteceu e já me decidi. Venha até a sala precisa assim que puder. Estou te esperando.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Hermione Granger."**_

**O coração de Harry disparou. Achava que ela o perdoara, mas tinha medo que fosse o contrario. Pulou da cama, foi até o banheiro para se arrumar, e em seguida se vestiu. Desceu correndo para o salão comunal e passou pelo retrato a mulher gorda.**

_**(Eu quero te ver pra te contar o meu dia pra você)**_

_**(Os meus planos, enganos... Me dá teu carinho, carinho...)**_

_**(Não... Não sei pensar em te perder, é mais que pode oferecer)**_

_**(A vida... o mundo... é tudo... É lindo, é lindo...)**_

**Quando chegou no corredor do sétimo andar, parou na frente de uma parede qualquer e pensou em Hermione. De repente uma porta se formou, Harry à abriu lentamente e foi entrando na sala.**

**Hermione se virou e o viu, abriu um pequeno sorriso como se pedisse para que ele se aproximasse.**

_**(Tudo é mais bonito quando estou contigo, nada mais me dá prazer)**_

_**(Vem fugir comigo que eu te dou abrigo... Dentro do meu coração)**_

_**(não existe culpa é só um sentimento de luz e não de escuridão)**_

**Harry foi se aproximando lentamente e ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Hermione o abraçou e ele correspondeu.**

– **Eu te quero tanto, Harry! - sussurrou ela.**

**- Quando te vi nas mãos de Voldemort, pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre! - disse Harry - Nunca tive tanta certeza que te amava! – agora ele a segurava pela cintura.**

**Hermione estava com as mãos na nuca dele.**

– **Preciso de você! - ela sussurrou aproximando-se cada vez mais e finalmente deram o primeiro beijo.**

_**(Eu quero te ver pra te contar o meu dia pra você)**_

_**(Os meus planos, enganos... Me dá teu carinho, carinho...)**_

_**(Não... Não sei pensar em te perder, é mais que pode oferecer)**_

_**(A vida... o mundo... é tudo... É lindo, é lindo)**_

**Seus corações batiam forte e se sentiram completo naquele momento.**

**- Eu te amo, Hermione! - Harry falou.**

**- Eu também te amo, Harry! - Hermione o abraçou novamente e ficaram um tempo assim - Não importa onde eu esteja, enquanto me amar estarei sempre em seu coração!**

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

**Bem... Essa é a minha versão adaptada e reescrita, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Pink Potter, e aos que postaram seus reviews e acompanharam a história.**

**Ah... Lembrando que a musica deste capitulo é do grupo Soweto, se chama "É TUDO"**

**Para aqueles que CONHECEM A AUTORA PINK POTTER E SUAS HISTÓRIAS, deixem seus reviews neste último capitulo, comentando sobre a continuação desta fanfiction "ESTAREI SEMPRE EM SEU CORAÇÃO", que a própria autora me autorizou a adaptar.**

**Vocês querem a continuação dessa história? DEIXEM REVIEWS ME ALERTANDO OU ENTREM EM CONTATO COMIGO PELAS PRIVATE MESSAGES!**

**vejo vocês na próxima fanfic pessoal, até mais, fiquem na paz de Deus!**


End file.
